Invisible
by lovewriter1991
Summary: What would have happened if Rachel was Puck's sister and they were raised by their single mom? What if Rachel was two years younger than Finn and Puck? Come find out what happens. AU Rachel is a Puckerman. Finn and Quinn never dated, but Quinn and Puck had Beth. I don't own Glee, just borrowing the characters.
1. Invisible

**Hello again. My last story was deleted because it was about real people. So, this kind of just came to me. It's really AU. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I hope you will give it a chance. Thank you for all of your support along the way. You all are amazing. I love to hear what you have to say! Enjoy! I don't own Glee. I'm just borrowing the characters. :)**

Rachel and Noah Puckerman were at it again. It was part of their morning and daily routine to fight with each other. Rachel exclaimed, "Noah! You have to! You have to take me to school."

Noah, or Puck to his friends, rolled his eyes and said, "You are my little sister. You are two years younger than me. I don't owe you anything."

"You don't, do you? I know more than you think and I could easily tell mom all about it."

"I'm not afraid of you or ma. I'm not driving you to school. I have to pick up Finn. I'm not about to pick up my best friend with my little sister."

Marie Puckerman came in the room and asked, "What is going on in here?"

Rachel said, "Ma, tell Noah he has to take me to school."

Puck told her, "It isn't going to hurt the little drama queen to ride the bus. Just because I have a new car doesn't mean I'm at her service."

Marie said, "Maybe not hers, but you are at mine. You are taking your sister to school with you."

Rachel smirked happily as she got her way. Marie then told her, "You are not going to torture your brother all the way there either. I know he is picking up Finn. You are going to sit in the backseat and not bother the two of them."

Rachel frowned. "Yes, mama."

"Good. Now the two of you need to be getting on your way. You are going to be late." The two children kissed their mom on the cheek and hugged her before grabbing their backpacks and heading out the door.

The two of them were almost to Finn's house when Rachel said, "Hey Noah?"

"Princess, what did mom say about talking to me?"

"I thought it was after Finn was in the car. Nevermind."

"No, what do you want?"

"Are you going to go see Beth any time soon?"

"This weekend I think. Why?"

"Can I go with you? She's the only person I'm not invisible to. I miss her. I can't believe she almost three."

"Rach…"

"I just want to see her."

"Okay. You can come with me."

"Thank you, Noah."

* * *

Finn came and got in the car. He and Puck started talking and Rachel just sat quietly in the backseat like she was supposed to.

The three of them got to school and got out of the car. As Finn was getting out of the car he noticed Rachel. He said, "Oh hey Rach. I didn't notice you."

Puck chuckled and Rachel just hung her head. She said, "Hi Finn." Then she went off to class.

Finn asked, "What is up with Rachel?"

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. She's my little sister. I don't keep up with all of that. I have enough going on myself."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to ask Quinn out."

"You've tried and failed so many times. Why keep trying?"

"We have a connection. We have a child together."

"Dude, I really don't think she wants much of anything to do with you."

"Talking about chicks not wanting anything to do with people, how are things going with Layla was it?"

"I will have you know I have a date with her this weekend actually."

"You do? You have to be making that up. Who would want to go out on a date with you?"

"She thinks I'm cute. We are going out this weekend to Breadsticks."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Yeah. Yeah. Good luck trying to get Quinn to change her mind for the what, millionth time?"

"Eventually she is going to get tired of saying no and have to say yes."

"You keep believing that." The two of them punched each other and went off to their lockers.

* * *

Rachel was miserable. She was the outsider of school. She was in the Glee club, but no one liked her there either. She as always the butt of everyone's jokes. She hated going to school every day. She thought having a big brother known to be the baddest there was at school that people wouldn't bother her, but most of the time he was the one that started all of the jokes.

Rachel was getting her things out of her locker when someone knocked them out of her hands. She heard laughing and someone say, "If it isn't tiny Puckerman. Looks like she dropped her books."

She looked up and saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany. They were the most popular cheerleaders in Puck and Finn's grade. She couldn't stand them and they weren't big fans of her either.

She had tears in her eyes. This was almost a daily occurrence. She didn't say anything to them as she picked up her books. She just wanted to get her things, go to her AP history class and work on getting through her day.

Rachel was walking through the halls with her head down. She felt someone grab her arm. She tried to shake them off, but it didn't work. She looked up to see that it was Finn. He said, "Hey. What's going on?"

Rachel tried to force a smile. "Just a normal school day for me. I really need to get to class."

"Rach, you know if something is bothering you I can help."

"No. You have other things you need to be worrying about. You and my brother don't need me bringing you down. I can take care of myself. I have been most of my life. Ma has always been busy and Noah likes to believe that I'm really not his sister, so I have had to."

"Rachel."

"No, it's all good. Thank you for checking on me. I really appreciate it." Then she walked away.

Finn couldn't get Rachel off of his mind. She looked so miserable. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he was about to make it his goal to find out. There was just something about her. She was his best friend's little sister. Did that make her his little sister by association? He just wanted to make her happy. Everyone deserved to be happy and he was going to do what he could to help her. Now he just had to figure out what it was about her that brought his attention to her. She was his best friend's little sister. He should care as much as he was, but he was.


	2. I'd Fight Any Battle For You

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. You all are amazing. I hope you take as well to this chapter as you did to the last. As you know, I don't own Glee, I just borrow the characters. Again, this is AU and so loosely based off Glee it could be a different show. :)**

Rachel found herself eating alone in the choir room again. This had been her safe haven for the last two years. To say that high school was a living nightmare would have been an understatement. Rachel had been made fun of for most of her life. It wasn't easy being the daughter of a single mother, having a dad that wanted nothing to do with her and having an older brother that had slept with every cheerleader and their mother (literally). She had once thought coming to high school wouldn't be so bad because her older brother wouldn't let someone hurt her. Then she realized how wrong she was. Not only was he allowing others to hurt her, but he was the cause of a lot of her pain at school.

Rachel was picking at her lunch trying not to think about Quinn, Santana and Brittany. The three girls had been pushing her around all day whenever they had a chance. Mostly it was Quinn and Santana. She truly believed Brittany had no idea what was going on.

Then she heard someone walk into the room. She was getting ready to get up. She didn't want to be in anyone's way. She wanted to keep as invisible as she possibly could. She looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway. He said, "You have no idea how hard it is to find you."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "That's the way I try to stay."

"Rachel, what is going on?"

"You want to know? You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Rach, you are my best friend's little sister. I have known you practically since you were born. You can always tell me what is wrong." He started walking towards her.

She stood up and said, "I really don't know why you care. Noah doesn't seem to care that I am living a nightmare every day. I hate coming to school. I don't want to be here. I try to stay out of everyone's way just so they will leave me alone. I'm bullied and there is nothing I can do to stop them. I just can't wait for the next two years to be over so that I can move to New York and forget that Lima even exists. I want to make something of myself. I want to make my ma proud. I want to stay out of Noah's way. I know he wishes that I wasn't his sister."

Finn had since made it to right in front of Rachel. He told her, "Rachel, you don't deserve any of this. You are so much more than this little town. You are special and you are meant to be a star. You are going to prove everyone here wrong. You are going to make them wish they were you."

"I seriously doubt that."

"You are wrong about Puck, too."

"I'm not. He hates me. I get on his nerves. He yells at me. He doesn't want to be seen with me. I'm just his nerdy little sister with the love for Broadway. I don't know if I can make it through the next two years here. I think I'm going to beg mom and see if she will let me go to Carmel. They just seem so much more welcoming there. I just can't handle it here."

"Rach, don't make any crazy decisions. I'm not going to let anyone bother you again."

Rachel laughed. "I don't think even you could stop them."

"What if I join Glee club? I'll be here. I won't let anyone bother you. You are special and you deserve so much more than you are getting."

"Like you really want to join the nerdy little Glee club."

"If it will keep you at McKinley then I will."

"Why do you care so much?"

"You are like the little sister I never had. You should never feel this way about yourself."

"Thank you for caring. It truly is nice of you, but I really don't think even you could stop what I am going through. I'm even the butt of jokes from people that are just as low on the popularity totem pole as I am. I'm really not meant to be here."

"People will think differently when they see you with me. I'm not like Puck. I'll protect you. I'm not going to let you go to Carmel. We need you here."

"I have actually met with someone from there already. He seems like a very nice guy. His name is Jesse. He seems to really want me to come there."

"Rach, give McKinley another chance."

"It's been two years worth of chances. I just can't take it anymore. I just want to be home schooled and out of here."

"Why haven't you said anything to Puck?"

"He is the reason for half of what I go through. It's one thing to pick at me at home, but he doesn't have to do it in public. He is my brother. Aren't big brothers supposed to protect their little sisters from people?"

* * *

Finn instinctively wrapped his arms around Rachel. He held her to his chest. It was the first time she had really felt safe in quite some time. It was also why she remembered that she had always felt the way about Finn Hudson. He had such a big heart.

Finn couldn't believe everything he had heard. Rachel Puckerman had been bothered her whole life and his best friend was just standing by and letting it happen. He was holding Rachel to his chest and it just felt natural. There had always been something about the littlest Puckerman that had gotten to him.

When Finn was eleven Rachel was actually his first kiss. The two Puckermans and Finn were running around the backyard. Puck thought it would be funny to dare his best friend to kiss his little sister. Rachel was just nine. The two of them kissed in the backyard behind some bushes. Finn thought about that more than he thought he should, but it was happening more and more frequently.

Finn found himself kissing her head as he asked, "Do you ever think about when you were nine and we were in your backyard?"

Rachel stepped back and looked up at him, "You were my first kiss."

"You were mine, too. Rach, would you be interested in going out with me sometime?"

"You have got to be kidding me. You are my big brother's best friend. He would kill you. Not because he cares about me, but more because he would think you are crazy."

"I really think you don't five him the credit he needs."

"You of all people should know I give him more than enough credit."

"You need to tell him how you feel. You know he is clueless. He probably doesn't realize how much he is hurting you."

"I need to get to class."

"I'll walk you."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I want to. Just let me do it."

"Fine. You are asking for it."

The two of them left the choir room and headed down the hall just as the bell rang.

* * *

Rachel was walking with Finn. She was getting the normal looks, but most people weren't making smart remarks. That was until she came face to face with Santana and Quinn. Quinn asked, "Finn, why would you be spending time with her?"

Finn actually pulled Rachel to his side and said, "Rachel happens to be my friend."

"What kind of bet did you lose?"

"For your information, Rachel and I have been friends for a long time. Have you been bothering her?"

Quinn chuckled. "No. Never. Rachel and I are the very best of friends."

"I don't believe that for a minute. Leave Rachel alone."

"Why I would never bother a Puckerman."

"Quinn, Santana, leave her alone." The two girls laughed and started walking.

Finn told Rachel, "If they ever bother you again let me know. Rach, I'm not going to let this happen."

She forced a smile and said, "This isn't your battle to fight."

"But I'm willing to fight any battle for you."

Rachel smiled at the sentiment and told him goodbye as she walked into her classroom. Finn was going to find a way to make Rachel happy again. He just had to figure out how he was going to do it.


	3. Eye Opener

**Thank you so much for all the support on this story. This is different, but I love it. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thank you for reviewing, faving and following it. You all are amazing! Here is the next chapter. I would love to hear what you have to say. Enjoy!**

Finn and Puck were leaving practice. Rachel had taken the bus home. Finn still couldn't get what they had talked about earlier out of his mind. He asked, "Have you noticed anything different about Rachel lately?"

Puck said, "Dude, I don't know what your fascination with my little sister is. She is annoying and conceited. She is a social reject. She is nothing like us. Definitely nothing like me. I still think mom adopted her."

"No wonder she hates her life the way you talk about her."

Puck looked at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I found her eating alone in the choir room today. I bet you didn't know that she is wanting to transfer schools because McKinley is so rough for her. She eats in the choir room alone every day just so people will leave her alone for a half hour of the day. Dude, she has it bad here."

"What did she tell you?"

"She is thinking about talking to your mom about transferring her to Carmel. She has talked to some Jesse guy and Carmel seems to be somewhere that they will accept her. I have known Rach as long as I have known you. I didn't know she was hurting as bad as she is. She hates school."

"How do I not know about this?"

"You are causing most of it."

"You have a lot of nerve to say that!"

"But it's true. What do you call her every time you see her in the hallway? What kind of looks do you give her? Do you ever actually tell anyone that she is your sister? Do you ever stick up for her when Quinn makes fun of her?"

"Quinn does?"

"Quinn and Santana both. I witnessed a little of it today, but I doubt they went full force because I was there. I walked her to class today and I saw the looks that everyone gave her. I would hate my life too if I were in her shoes."

Puck put his hand through his Mohawk and said, "I didn't know it was this bad. I definitely didn't realize how I act towards her. I mean she is my little sister. I'm supposed to mess with her. Other people don't have that right. I need to step it up in the big bro department."

"I'll be right there with you. I have never seen anyone as sad as I saw Rach today."

"Now that I think about it what she said this morning is making sense. I'm going to see Beth this weekend. She asked me about it. She wanted to go with me because she isn't invisible to her. Finn, I'm a screw up. How could I not have seen Rach like this and done something sooner."

"It happens. You just have to make up for it now."

"I'm glad you pointed it out to me. I was so clueless. But Quinn? Santana makes sense."

Finn chuckled. "She has it out for Rach, I swear. Both of them do. Then I bet Brit is along for the ride and doesn't have a clue."

"It won't be happening any more. I have to work on myself, but there is no way that I'm going to let them make my little sister's life a living nightmare."

"I'll keep you in check. Rachel isn't that bad at all."

"You got a thing for the littlest Puckerman, huh? I mean I understand. We are pretty awesome."

"No I don't."

"Say what you want, but I don't believe you. Let's get going. I have to take you home and go talk to my sister."

The two of them left school and headed home.

* * *

Puck walked into his house and went straight to Rachel's room. He just walked in. Rachel looked up from her place of lying on her bed and asked, "Have you ever heard of a thing called knocking? That's what polite people do when they wish to enter someone else's room."

Puck sat down on her bed and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were having such a hard time in school? I would have done something."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You don't care. You don't even tell anyone that you are my big brother. I'm a social reject and you don't want that to mess up your rep. I know how much that means to you."

"You are my blood."

"Hasn't stopped you before. Doesn't stop you from pointing me out at school and egging everyone on when they say something about me. Why start caring now? I'm going to talk to mom and transferring. Then I won't be in your way and you won't have to worry about changing anything. I wouldn't want you to have to do something nice for someone for a change."

Puck couldn't believe that this was his little sister. She used to be so happy. Now he could really see how hurt she was. He never showed emotions, but he had to this time. He moved closer to her and said, "I'm not going to let you transfer schools. I'm going to stop anyone from saying anything else from you. I should have stopped it sooner than this."

"I bet you are going to stop it. There is no way you are going to say anything to your precious baby momma. She is the worst of anyone, but you won't want to mess up anything with her."

"If she is going to torture my little sister she isn't the person I thought she was. I'm sorry that I was awful to you. I really am going to change, but I'm your brother. I'm supposed to mess with you, but I shouldn't have gone as far as I did. You didn't deserve that. It really bothers me that it was Finn that had to point this out to me. Rach, I have to teach you to stand up for yourself. We are Puckermans. We have to stand up for ourselves. You know what they say about us."

"I'm not like you. Even you said that."

"Well, that doesn't make you any less of a Puckerman."

"I guess."

"Finn and I have your back from here on out. We aren't going to let anyone bother you. Finn is all about it."

Rachel managed a smile. "He offered to join the Glee club."

"Wow. That's a big deal. I'll join too. It will be the best club in school with the two Puckermans running it."

Rachel laughed. "Thank you, Noah."

"I really am sorry, princess. I should have realized how wrong I was sooner."

"You have your own life. You shouldn't have had to be worrying about mine. I'm glad to have you on my side though."

Puck gave her a hug. "Me too. So, what is the deal with you and Finn?"

"What? He was being nice today. He really is a great guy. I don't know why he is friends with you."

Puck put his hand over his heart. "Ouch." The two of them laughed.

"He really is a nice guy though."

"Does my little sister have a thing for my best friend?"

"No."

"Lies. You know I saw it all those years ago. You know when I dared him to kiss you in the backyard. I thought that might start something between the two of you. I may be a jerk most of the time, but you and Finn have always had this weird thing. I was surprised when he started hanging out with me so much. I always thought he wanted to get to you."

"You are just making that up."

"I promise."

"That isn't how it is now though."

"If you say so. So, are you still going to go with me to see Beth this weekend?"

"I would love to, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. When I took her that little duck you got a couple of weeks ago all she would say was "wach, wach, wach." She never put it down."

"I'm glad she liked it."

The two of them smiled at each other. For the first time in years, the two Puckermans were on the same page and it was sure to work out in the end, right?


	4. Dinner

**Thank you so much for reading this story. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and where it takes us. Let me know what you think. I love to hear from you. Enjoy!**

Since Puck and Rachel's mom was at work all evening they decided to go out to eat. It was Puck's way of taking care of his little sister and showing her that it really wasn't all that bad to be seen with her in public. He knew the next day he had a lot of damage control to do to make sure that his sister felt safe in school.

Puck said, "Finn is going to meet us for dinner. We are going to talk about our game plan for school tomorrow. He is really worried about you Rach."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see why he cares so much about me. You are the one that is his friend. I'm just your annoying little sister."

"I swear you are blind. Both of you are. You have something there and it has been there for years. He may be my best friend, but he has a thing for you. If he doesn't ask you out I'm going to kick his butt. If he is my friend he needs to have some guts."

Rachel chuckled. "I think you are losing it, big bro. He just cares about me because I am your little sister. I'm his little sister by association. At least that is what he said this morning, more or less."

"Dang he is stupid!"

Rachel laughed. "Whatever. Let's go if we are going to meet him."

"Just answer me this, would you go out with him if he asked you?"

Rachel thought about it and said, "Anyone would be crazy not to go out with a quarterback if he asked. I mean I have known him practically my whole life. It would make sense."

"That's what I thought." He smirked as she stomped out the door.

* * *

Puck and Rachel were sitting at Breadsticks waiting on Finn. Then someone stopped at their table. Rachel looked up and smiled. She said, "Hello Jesse. It is nice to see you again."

Jesse replied, "You as well. Have you thought any more about coming to Carmel? We would love to have you."

Rachel smiled and said, "It depends on how things go in the near future at McKinley. If things don't get better there is a very good possibility that I will be attending Carmel soon."

"Great. Your vocals would be a wonderful addition to Vocal Adrenaline. We could even do duets and win all the competitions."

"I told you I would think about it. It was nice seeing you Jesse. Have a good evening." Jesse smiled and left the Puckerman siblings.

As soon as Jesse was gone, Finn walked to the table and sat down. He asked, "Who was that guy? He looks like he was trying to recreate Justin Timberlake's hair from the 90s and it just isn't working."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "He is a really nice guy. He goes to Carmel."

"Oh, so he is the reason you want to leave McKinley."

"No! I have only met him twice. He is a nice guy."

"There is something just wrong about him."

"You don't know him. You can't say that."

"Would the two of you stop being so jealous and stupid. Finn, you care about my sister. Do something about it. Rach, give him a break. You would do the same thing if you saw him talking to a girl."

Rachel told him, "I would not. I'm more mature than that."

"Oh really. Finn has a date on Saturday."

Both of the guys watched her as her face faltered. Finn said, "I'm sorry Rachel. I really don't know him. I was thinking about cancelling my date on Saturday. There has always been someone else I would rather be with."

Rachel played dumb. "Who would that be?"

"You, Rachel Puckerman. It's you. There is just something about you. I don't know what it is. There has always been something in the back of my mind that has led me to you. It doesn't matter that you are two years younger than I am."

Rachel blushed and smiled at him. Puck fake sniffled and said, "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. No really gag. I'm going to go home. The two of you stay here and talk or whatever. But Hudson, mark my words if you hurt my little sister I will hurt you."

"Hurt me like you did?"

"I apologized. I owe you for like forever. I'm starting here. I stopped the two of you from pretending that you don't care about each other for the rest of your lives. Now, I'm going to go home and play video games. Have her home by nine."

Finn chuckled and said, "Yes, dad."

"Don't mess with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Are you sure that the two of you are the ones that are related instead of the two of us."

Puck nudged her and said, "Look at you with your jokes." He got up from the table leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

Finn drove Rachel home. He took her hand as he drove. He smiled and she did too. He was definitely cancelling that date and planning one with Rachel. Then it would be the way it was supposed to be.

Finn asked, "Can I ask you on a date on Saturday?"

Rachel laughed and said, "Nothing is stopping you."

"Would you say yes if I did?"

"I don't know. It depends on what is in it for me."

Finn laughed. "There is no doubt that Puck is your brother. You sounded just like him."

"If you want me to say yes don't ever say that again."

"Yes ma'am. So, will you go out with me on Saturday?"

"As long as we can go somewhere super public."

"Of course. I want to show you off to everyone. I plan on walking into school holding your hand tomorrow if you let me. Rach, I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let anyone bother you."

"Good luck with that. You are going to have a lot of people to fight off."

"And I'll do it. Rach, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I can't answer that. You haven't taken me on an official date yet. I'll let you know on Saturday."

Finn laughed. "Fair enough. Then I guess I'll get my answer on Saturday. It looks like we are here." Finn got out of the car and ran to open her door. She had to smile at home much of a gentleman he was. He walked her to the door and it was two minutes until nine.

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed Finn's cheek. "Thank you for tonight. You didn't have to buy."

"I wanted to. I know it wasn't a real date, but it was a practice date for Saturday."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a gentleman. Thank you for everything. I guess I will see you tomorrow morning." He hugged her and went back to his car.

Rachel knew she was going to tell him yes, but she wanted to see what happened the next two days before giving a definite answer. He was a nice guy and he cared about her. She could tell. She was interested to see what was going to happen.


	5. School Day

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this story. I love to hear how much you are liking it. I hope you continue to feel that way. I would love for you to send ideas of what you would like to see happen next. I hope you enjoy!**

Rachel had never been one to be excited to go to school, but she woke up and she was ready to go. She would actually have her brother on her side and the quarterback on her arm. She knew it sounded dumb, but there was something special about Finn Hudson. There had always been something special about him.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Puck and their mom sitting at the table. Marie Puckerman smiled up at her daughter and said, "I think this is the first time I have ever seen you smile before going to school."

"I'm actually optimistic about today."

Puck smiled at her and said, "You look nice, Rach."

"Thank you Noah."

Marie asked, "Have I walked into an alternate universe. The two of you aren't screaming and yelling at each other for the first time in years."

Puck told her, "I have been an awful big brother and I'm trying to change."

Rachel smiled. Marie said, "I feel like the two of you aren't telling me something."

Rachel told her, "I have been having a hard time at school and Noah is going to help me. So is Finn."

"Oh, the Hudson boy."

Rachel blushed and said, "I have a date with him on Saturday. Is it okay if I go?"

Marie looked as if she was thinking about it. She smiled and said, "I don't have a problem with that. He is a good boy. As long as he is taking care of you and not letting anything happen to you."

"He really is a good guy."

Puck said, "Don't worry, Ma. I have already threatened his life. If he hurts Rach, I'll hurt him."

Marie told the two, "I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but I think I like it."

Rachel and Puck just smiled at each other. Puck asked, "Are you ready to go, princess? We have to go pick up your man."

Rachel found herself blushing again. She didn't know what it was, but she liked the sound of that. To think of Finn Hudson as her man was new and exciting. She was interested in what was going to happen in the day.

* * *

Finn, Rachel and Puck pulled into the parking lot of school. Finn opened the back door for Rachel. He took her hand and her backpack. They walked into school. Finn leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to be here the whole time."

Puck came over and said, "I will be, too. We have your back, Rach. Should have a long time ago, but we are now."

Rachel told them, "Let's just get this over with." Finn squeezed her hand and led her inside.

The three of them got to Rachel's locker. She was putting her things away when Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked over. Quinn asked Puck and Finn, "What are you two doing with this social reject?"

Puck said, "Watch it Fabray. This is my sister you are talking about."

"Oh, you mean the one that you make fun of just as much as we do."

"She's my little sister. That is my job. You on the other hand have no right to make her life a living nightmare. If you don't leave her alone I will make your life a living nightmare just as much as you have made hers. I'll tell Shelby that you are psycho and shouldn't be allowed to see Beth."

"What are you talking about? You wouldn't do that. You love me."

"When I thought that you weren't a total nut job who was out to destroy my little sister maybe. Now I just realize that you are crazy. I don't need any of your crazy."

Finn said, "If you will excuse us, I'm going to walk Rachel to class."

Santana snickered and asked, "Is there something going on here? Even you could do better than man hands, Frankenteen."

"I will have you know that I have never been happier than I am right now. I'm going to walk Rachel to class and sign up for Glee club. Excuse us." Finn took Rachel's backpack again and hand as he walked her to the choir room. Puck was soon following behind them.

Rachel walked in the room with Finn on her arm. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie looked at her like she had three heads. Kurt asked, "What is HE doing here? I see him enough since our parents are dating."

Rachel told him, "He and Noah are joining Glee club."

Mercedes snickered and asked, "Did the two of lose a bet with the diva?"

Finn pulled her to his side and said, "We didn't lose a bet. We just realized how wrong about her we were. We never gave her the chance to show us who and what she is. I don't think any of you have given her the chance either."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. Puck told the group, "And you guys don't have enough members to compete anyway. You need us."

Mr. Shuester said, "Welcome to the club, boys. Now, let's all get to work. We have competition in a few weeks. We have a lot to get done if we are going to have any chance at making it any farther."

Finn sat next to Rachel on one side and Puck sat next to her on the other side.

* * *

Rachel, Puck and Finn were in the car on the way to their house. Finn asked, "Did you have a better day today, Rach?"

Rachel smiled. "It was one of the best days I have had a school. Thank you for being there for me. I really appreciate that you risked your reputations to be there for me. I know it wasn't easy for you."

Puck told his little sister, "I was just glad that you didn't get slushied today."

"That was just because you are the one that normally does it. No one else was prepared."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm just kidding Noah. It's fine."

Puck asked, "Finn, are you going to come over and play video games for a while."

Finn turned around and asked Rachel, "Is that okay with you?"

Rachel asked, "Why wouldn't it be? I'll make cookies for the two of you. I owe you something."

"You don't owe us anything. I want you on my team for video games."

"I don't think that would be fair to you. I'll bring your score down."

"I don't believe that. I think you are a secret weapon."

Puck laughed and said, "You believe what you want man, but really she is awful."

"Hey! I'll show you wrong!" The three of them laughed.

* * *

The three of them were playing video games. Rachel was beating both of them. Finn was so glad that she was on his team or he would have been screwed. Puck asked, "When did you get so good."

Rachel said, "If you remember I don't have any friends. So, whenever you went out with people I would sneak and play your videogames. I really had nothing else to do."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and said, "Rach, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Things are going to start changing."

"Thank you for that." The three of them kept playing the video games. Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Saturday night. She couldn't wait to see what would come of it. She was just glad to be involved.


	6. Finally Saturday

**Thank you so much for the thoughts on this story. I'm glad you are all liking it. I hope you like this chapter as well. I would love to hear any ideas and thoughts you may have. The rest of this week is going to be crazy and I don't know how much writing will be done. Let me know what you think and I'll be writing soon. :)**

Rachel woke up in a good mood. No, that's an understatement. She was in a wonderful mood. She was going on a date with Finn Hudson. Finn stinkin' Hudson was taking her out on a date. It was any girl's dream. She was living it.

She walked into the kitchen humming and dancing. Marie Puckerman smiled at her daughter and said, "I think someone is in a good mood. It's date day."

Rachel smiled. "Yes it is! I don't know what I'm going to wear."

"I'm sure whatever you wear will be just fine. That boy is just lucky to go out with my beautiful girl."

"Ma, stop it."

"What? It's true. You are a beautiful young lady. He is lucky that you are giving him the time of day."

"Thanks mom. I appreciate that."

Puck came in the kitchen with pep in his own step. He said, "Hey squirt! Did you still want to go to see Beth with me?"

"Oh yeah! I'll go change and be back in ten."

"Don't worry about getting back in time tonight. We'll be back by five. That will give you two hours to get ready to knock the socks off of Hudson. I mean that by the saying, not literally. You better not be knocking the socks off of anyone until you are married or forty. I think I like the forty time frame."

"Noah!"

"What? I'm just being honest. We don't need another Puckerman baby in the family. We went through some crazy stuff for Beth and I don't even get to take care of her."

"I'm not going to have a child any time soon. I have a Tony and career to get before that happens."

"And keep it that way, little sis! Now get to moving. There is a little girl that wants to see her daddy waiting on us."

Rachel smiled at her sentimental brother as she ran off to change her clothes.

Marie Puckerman asked her son, "You have threatened that Hudson boy, haven't you?"

"Yep. He knows not to mess with Rach. Plus she has a mean streak to her, too. Why?"

"Because if you hadn't, I would."

Puck burst into laughter. "Yep, you're my mom for sure." The two chuckled as Marie went back to finishing the breakfast.

* * *

Puck and Rachel were on their way to see Beth. Puck asked, "What did you mean the other day when you said that Beth was the only one you weren't invisible to?"

Rachel looked down and said, "No one else ever noticed me unless they were throwing slushies or throwing insults at me. Ma only noticed me if I did something wrong because she was always busy with you. You only noticed me when you needed me to cover for me. Beth on the other hand, any time I come over with you gets excited. She always wants to spend time with me. It's like she loves me." Rachel smiled at the thought.

"Hold it right there. Of course she loves you! You are her amazing Aunt Rachel who spoils just as much, if not more than me. For the record, I love you, too. I don't say it because I don't want to sound like a pansy, but you really aren't that bad of a sister."

"Thank you."

"I really wish I would have realized what was going on sooner rather than later."

"It's all good."

He managed a small smile as he kept driving.

Puck and Rachel got to Shelby's apartment. They knocked on the door. Shelby came to the door with Beth in her arms. She said, "Hello. It's so nice to see the two of you. Would you come in? This little one has been a terror today."

Rachel chuckled and said, "I guess that is something she got from her daddy." Shelby chuckled.

Puck said, "Not just me, but all Puckermans. Can I see her?"

Shelby smiled and said, "Go see Noah, baby."

Beth held out her arms and said, "No!" Puck smiled and took the little girl in his arms.

Rachel walked over and Puck said, "Do you remember Rachel?"

Beth looked at her for a minute and then exclaimed, "Wach!"

Rachel smiled and said, "Hey sweetheart! You have gotten so big! You are so pretty and you are starting to look more like Noah. You are going to be a beauty when you get older."

Puck asked, "Older? She is a beauty now."

"Very true."

Shelby asked, "Are the two of you okay with her? I need to go get some groceries."

Rachel said, "Of course. Take your time."

"Thank you." She snuck out while Puck and Rachel took Beth into the living room to play with her toys.

* * *

Rachel and Puck had had a great day with Beth. Now Rachel was back in her room going through every outfit she had, but couldn't find anything that seemed right for the night. She was going insane. She had a half an hour to figure it out.

She had everything she owned either on the floor or on her bed so she could see it. Then she finally found a red dress and smiled. She was almost ready.

Finn couldn't believe he was as nervous as he was to be going out with Rachel. There was just something about her. She was two years younger than him and his best friend's little sister, but she was perfect.

He knocked on the door and Puck answered. He said, "Dude come in. We can play a quick game. Rach is going to be a few minutes."

Finn said, "Uhh…. Okay."

Finn followed him in the house. Puck said, "Remember you have to have her home by 11. This is my little sister. I'm trusting you."

"I got you, man. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Glad to hear it."

"So, how was Beth today?"

"She is getting so big. It's hard to believe that she is almost two."

"Yeah. It seems like it was just yesterday that you stole my girl, had a baby and then she went psycho."

"Hey! It all worked out in the end. Now you are going out with my little sister. I need to remind you that if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Good."

Rachel came around the corner and Finn was speechless. He said, "Whoa. Uh… Rach, you look… Uh… Nice."

Rachel blushed and said, "Thank you, Finn. Are you ready to go?"

He held out his arm and said, "Yes ma'am."

Puck followed them to the door and said, "Remember what I told you. Home by eleven."

Rachel looked over her shoulder and said, "Cool it, Noah. Mom said I had to be home by midnight."

"But…"

"Nope. Ma trumps you!" Rachel stuck out her tongue and walked with Finn to the car.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had seen a movie. They were now on their way to Breadsticks. He said, "I'm sorry I can't take you somewhere better than Breadsticks."

Rachel smiled. "Finn, it doesn't matter. I'm having a wonderful time. I'm so glad you asked me out."

"Do you think you can answer my question now or do I have to wait until I take you home?"

Rachel played coy. "What question would that be, Hudson?"

"You know what question."

"I'm not so sure."

"Rachel Puckerman, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel giggled. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Finn smiled and reached over to take her hand as he continued to drive.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe that the evening was over already. She didn't want to see it end. She officially had her first boyfriend and she couldn't have been happier with who it was.

Finn was walking her to the door. He said, "I had a really great time, Rach. I'm glad you decided to let me take you out. I'm really glad you decided to be my girlfriend."

"Don't make me regret those decisions."

Finn smiled. "I would never! I hope you had a good time."

"I had a great time. I can't wait to do it again."

"I'll call you tomorrow. Puck and I are supposed to have a video game marathon, but I can change plans."

"No. You play your games. When you come over here to see him that just means I get to see you, too. Maybe we can team up and beat him again."

Finn smiled again. "I would really like that. I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow. Good night, Rachel Puckerman." He leaned down and pulled Rachel in for a kiss. She pulled away with a smile.

"Good night, Finn Hudson. Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow." He started walking away. Rachel was about to walk back into her house when she heard feet running toward her. She turned around and before she could register what was going on Finn had her in his arms again. He gave her another kiss as he spun around her front porch.

Finn set her back down and said, "Now I'll have a good night's sleep. Night, Rach. Sleep well."

Rachel smiled as she walked into the house. She was on cloud nine. She didn't pay attention as Puck whistled and poked fun at her. She didn't care what her big brother said; it had been one of the best nights of her life. She was going to keep it that way.


	7. Bro Day Interrupted

**Thank you for reading my story. I love to hear what all of you think and I'm so glad to know that people are actually reading my story. I'm in need of ideas. I would love to hear your reviews. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Rachel couldn't deny that she was excited for Finn to come over. For the first time, he wouldn't be coming over as just Puck's friend. He would be coming over as HER boyfriend. She couldn't wait to see him.

She was in the kitchen making cookies. She was going to make the boys a homemade pizza for lunch. She felt like they deserved this as a thank you for being there for her. She also wanted to spoil her new boyfriend.

Puck came in the kitchen and said, "You are making lunch? And cookies?"

Rachel smiled over her shoulder and said, "Yep! I wanted to thank you and Finn for helping me Friday."

"Rach, you don't owe us anything. It is something I should have done it sooner. And it wasn't just Friday. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I know that Finn feels the same way."

Rachel bit her lip. "I would hope that my boyfriend wouldn't stand by and watch people torture me."

"Well, I saw that coming. Looks like I'll be fighting you for time with my best friend now."

"If it makes you feel any better he will always still be around if you need him."

"I guess that is the good thing about living with my bro's girlfriend. I won't be able to say I never get to see him."

"I hope you aren't mad about it. I don't want you to be angry with me."

Puck walked over to her and said, "I'm just glad to see you happy. Finn hasn't been this happy in a long time either. The two of you are good for each other. It is true that it is weird that my best friend is dating my little sister, but as long as he doesn't hurt you I'm okay with it."

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about in that department."

"I'm glad to hear it, but I'm going to make sure it stays that way." Rachel just laughed and smiled at her older brother. There was no denying that she loved having the over protective older brother in her life. She just wasn't sure how long she would like it for if he kept it up.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Rachel found herself smiling from ear to ear. She wanted to run to the door, but she had to remind herself that it was Finn and Puck's bro day as Puck so elegantly called it. She was just there to make them lunch and cookies.

She heard Puck say, "Hey man! Come on in. Ma is at work and Rach is finishing up lunch. Let me just tell you it looks pretty dang good."

She smiled at the compliment. She still wasn't used to getting compliments from her older brother.

She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder to see Finn with a huge smile on his face. She said, "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. Go back in and hang with Noah. I'll bring it to the two of you when it's finished. I made your favorite cookies, too."

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to come in here and give my awesome new girlfriend a kiss?"

"Today is bro day. I'm going to stay out of your way. I just wanted to make the two of you lunch to say thank you for Friday. Then you two play your video games."

"But I want to spend time with you."

"I want to spend time with you, too, but you already had these plans made. I'm not going to let you throw any plans you had with my brother aside for me."

"Will you at least come sit with us while we play? I mean I'm just going to be telling him how awesome my girl is and it's nothing that I am ever going to keep from you."

Rachel smiled as she got on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "You are so sweet. Now get your cute little butt in there and start your video game marathon. I'll be in there soon." He leaned down and gave her a kiss before he left the kitchen.

Puck saw Finn come into the living room. He said, "Dude, I'm surprised you were out of there so quickly."

"Well, when Rach wants something she gets it. She wanted me out of the kitchen. She wants us to still have our guys' day like we usually do. You don't care if she comes in and sits with us, do you?"

"No, man. As long as she doesn't care about guy talk."

"She has been around us before. I don't think that will be a problem."

"I'm just glad the two of you are happy."

"Thanks, Puck. I really like your sister."

"I can see that. I'm still standing next to my earlier statement. If you hurt her, I will kill you. I spent too much time letting people hurt her."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Rachel came in with the pizza and cookies. The guys thanked her and they started to eat.

* * *

Finn was sitting back and watching Rachel. He had gotten tired of playing and handed the remote control over to her. She hadn't taken to it lightly either. She was into the game more than anyone he had ever seen before. He was trying to stop himself from laughing as he listened to her talk to Puck as they played each other.

Rachel said, "Come on, Noah! I'm a girl, not incompetent. Play me fair! I know you are holding back! I want you to play me like you would play Finn."

Puck practically growled, "I am! Give me a break! You are whooping me."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying! You are really beating me."

Rachel got a big smile on her face as she continued to play. Finn couldn't have been more proud to call this girl his.

Puck had since given up on trying to beat Rachel. She wasn't kidding when she said she had been practicing. The girl was a beast.

He said, "Okay, I have suffered enough shame. I'm going to go to my room. Don't even think about doing anything inappropriate with my little sister. I will know about it."

Finn held up his hand and said, "I promise."

Rachel just laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever Noah. Like you know the definition of inappropriate. I couldn't tell you how many times I have walked in on you and the girl of the day doing something 'inappropriate' as you say."

"That is why you need to learn to knock, princess."

"I was 13! You don't think that you are going to walk in on your brother doing that at that age."

Finn said, "I'm a little uncomfortable."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Sorry, babe."

Puck walked away. Finn leaned over and started kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were watching a movie. He leaned over and said, "I really want you to come over to my house for dinner one night. My mom would love to meet you."

Rachel laughed. "I've met your mom, silly."

"Not as my girlfriend you haven't. That is a whole different ball game."

"Trying to scare me?"

"Nope. My mom loves you and she is going to love that you are my girlfriend, too."

"I hope you are right."

"Of course I am right. I'll ask her what day is best for her and then we will see about when you should come over."

"Okay. But I am a Puckerman. We don't have the best reputation thanks to my dead beat dad and the trouble that my dear brother in known to get into."

"You are different. You have such a bright future ahead of you. You are going to be a big star and I'll hopefully be the guy that gets to stand next to you through it all."

Rachel smiled. "I would really like that. Thank you for believing in me."

"I have always believed in you. And that isn't going to change, babe. You are special and you are going to show everyone that."

"Thank you." She leaned over to kiss him. Then they lost track of the movie all together as they spent time in each others arms. Rachel didn't know what it was about Finn, but he was perfect. She was going to spend quite some time with him, she knew that was a fact already.


	8. Dinner with Family

**What is this? I actually get to update quickly. Is this real life? I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. I would like to know what you want to see happen as well. It's all up to you. Please review! Enjoy! :)**

Finn and Rachel had been dating for a month. Finn was falling more and more in love with her on a daily basis. He didn't know what it was, but she everything he ever wanted and more.

Finn and Rachel were going out to dinner with Carole, Burt and Kurt that evening. In the last month, Kurt and Rachel had become sort of friends. They weren't best friends, but they didn't hate each other like they once had.

Finn was getting ready to go pick up Rachel. Carole said, "You are meeting us at Breadsticks at seven, right?"

Finn chuckled. "Yes, mom. For the millionth time we will be there right on time. I promise."

"I just wanted to make sure. This is the first time I am seeing Rachel Puckerman as more than my baby boy's best friend's little sister. She has stolen your heart."

Finn smiled. "That she has. Thank you for letting me bring her to dinner."

"Are you kidding? She is such a sweet girl. I look forward to getting to know her. Marie Puckerman sure knows how to raise children."

Finn laughed. "You realize her other child is Puck, right?"

"Noah is just misunderstood. He is a good boy. He has just had a rough life. He didn't take to not having a father as well as you did."

"You just made it easier. I was lucky you got to spend more time with me than Mrs. Puckerman gets to spend with Rach and Puck."

"Those poor kids. I just wish I would have had them over more often. I hope that Rachel will be comfortable enough to spend some time at our house."

Finn smiled. "She is a little nervous."

"She shouldn't be. She is such a lovely girl."

"I think the idea of going out with you, Burt and Kurt is making her nervous."

"Tell her not to worry. We aren't that scary. Now go get the girl. We will meet you at the restaurant."

Finn hugged his mom and went to pick up Rachel.

* * *

Puck had let Finn in the house. He made his way back to Rachel's room. He found her sitting on the side of her bed with her head in her hands and tears falling down her cheeks.

He crouched in front of her and said, "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing is right. I can't go."

"What are you talking about? My mom is so happy to see you. She is looking forward to having another girl there for once."

"I can't find anything to wear that is right."

"What you are wearing is perfect. You look great. Let's get to the restaurant. Burt, Kurt and mom will be waiting for us."

"I just want to make sure that they will like me."

"My mom already likes you. I really could care less what Burt and Kurt think. They don't have a right to anything when it comes to the two of us. I know you want to be liked by everyone, but it really doesn't matter. I like you just the way you are. You don't need to change for anyone."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and said, "You are the sweetest boyfriend ever. Best. Month. Ever."

Finn chuckled and took her face in his hands and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"We really should be going."

"Yep." He took her hand and led her out to his car.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into the restaurant. Finn squeezed her hand to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

When they got to the table Carole stood up and came around to hug Rachel. She told her, "Honey, you look so darling. I'm so glad you could join us this evening. Thank you for being there for my son. I can see a change in him all since he started seeing you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner."

"Of course, sweetheart."

They all sat down and had their orders taken.

Finn held Rachel's hand and asked, "Why the fancy dinner?"

Burt and Carole looked at each other. Carole smiled and said, "Burt and I had some big news to tell the two of you. Well, three of you in this case."

Kurt asked, "No one is dying, are they?"

Burt told him, "No. Carole and I are getting married. We want to get married next month."

Kurt started clapping his hands. "Yay! I get to plan a wedding. I have been wishing to plan a wedding since I was 8. Congratulations."

Rachel looked over at Finn and saw that his face had paled. He said, "Umm… Excuse me. I need to go outside."

Finn got up from the table before anyone could reply. Rachel could see the adults were saddened by Finn leaving the table. She got up and said, "I'll go check on him."

* * *

Rachel walked out to find Finn sitting on a bench outside of the restaurant. Rachel was worried about him. He just left so abruptly and she could see the tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat there.

She sat down next to him and said, "Talk to me, babe. What are you thinking?"

He told her, "How can she do this? We were doing just fine. We don't need some guy coming in and taking over. I was the man of the house. I protected her. I worked to help pay the bills. He is going to come in and try to take the place of my dad. I never had a dad and I don't need one now."

Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Honey, don't you think your mom needs to be as happy as we are. She found someone that she loves and will be there for her. She is happy with Burt."

"But I don't need a dad! I never had one and I don't need one now! I'm tired of everyone thinking you have to have a mom and a dad. My mom is my best friend. I don't care how dumb that sounds. I don't need some guy coming in and taking her away and anything in the house that belonged to my real dad."

"He wouldn't do that and you know it. You can keep your cowboy wall paper and that chair in your living room."

"Rach, you just don't get it!"

"You think I of all people don't get it? If you will remember I have been raised by a single mom my whole life, too. I have seen guys come in and out of her life. Winner after winner. I had to be the one that would clean up the mess they would leave behind. Burt isn't anything like those guys. He genuinely cares about you and your mom. I don't think you are giving him the chance he deserves." At this point Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave it. We are going to go back inside, have dinner and then you are going to take me home."

Finn lowered his head and said, "Okay."

"You just don't realize how lucky you are sometimes. Noah and I never had a good guy come into our life that cared about us. They would skip out as soon as Ma brought them home to meet us. No guy in his right mind wants a readymade family. You and your mom found one of those rare guys. Don't push him away."

"I guess you are right. Let's go back inside."

Rachel took Finn's hand and they walked back in the restaurant.

Rachel and Finn had sat quietly through most of the dinner. Kurt had been all about planning a wedding. Carole couldn't take her eyes off her son that she could tell that he was not warm to the idea yet. Burt seemed to just be taking everything in.

Finn said, "I should be getting Rachel home. I guess I will see you guys at home or something."

Rachel stood up and said, "I'm sorry. Congratulations to the two of you."

Finn had already gone walking to the exit. Carole told her, "Thank you for talking to Finn, sweetie. I really appreciate it. It is a big change for him."

Kurt sighed and said, "I don't understand why you are making this all about him. He is being a big baby about everything."

Rachel gave him a death stare. She said, "Leave my boyfriend out of this. You can say anything about me you want to, but leave him alone. He has a hard time with change and it is going to take him some time to get used to the idea. Excuse me. Goodbye Carole, Burt." She went off to meet Finn.

* * *

Finn walked Rachel to her door. She said, "You can come in if you want. Noah was going out tonight and mom is at work."

"You aren't mad at me for acting like a child?"

"It irritated me that you didn't see how lucky you are, but when I thought about it, this is a big change for you. It is going to take some time to get used to it."

"Thank you for being here for me."

"Only because I love you."

Finn smiled. "I love you too, babe."

Rachel smiled and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked in the house back to Rachel's room. They laid down on her bed and you can probably guess where that went. The two of them later fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Curveball

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I reached my goal of 60, so I wanted to update before my busy day starts. This is where you have to tell me what you want to happen. I hope you like this turn of events. Enjoy and review! I'm hoping for 10, but if not I'll update on Tuesday. :)**

Rachel had been talking Finn through his worries for the last month. He was more welcoming to the idea of Carole and Burt getting married now than he had been. Then Burt and Carole threw a curveball into things. The Hudsons would be moving in with the Hummels.

Finn did not take to this well. This meant deciding what would and wouldn't be moving with them. Finn wanted to take his birth father's chair, but Carole didn't seem to like that idea. After much screaming, fighting and tears, Carole told him that he could take it. Then they were going to cut a square of the cowboy wall paper in his room out and frame it to take to the new house. Things seemed to be okay now.

* * *

It was finally Burt and Carole's wedding day. Rachel was dressed and looking in the mirror. She had been feeling a little off for a couple of days, but didn't think anything about it. What she was more worried about was the fact that since the evening that she and Finn had spent together they hadn't talked about it.

It was the first time for both of them. Each of them thought it was going to be different than it was. They couldn't have been happier together than they were, but they didn't talk about it. It worried Rachel a little bit. She was afraid that Finn didn't enjoy being with her. Finn just thought it would be awkward to talk about.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by Finn when he said, "I have to be the luckiest man in the world to get to have you on my arm."

She chuckled. "Then that much make me the luckiest girl to have such a stud like you on my arm."

Finn smiled. "Thank you for being there for me for the last month."

"Of course, babe. I know this hasn't been easy for you. I'm proud of you for being a man about it. Your mom is so happy that you are going to be walking her down the aisle."

"She is my mom. I should and I will be walking her down the aisle. It is going to take some getting used to, but I'm just glad she is happy."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Why? I acted like a baby this past month."

"This is a huge change for you. You are moving from the only home you know. You are going to be sharing your mom with two other guys. You are doing a good job."

He smiled. "Thank you. I'm just glad I don't have to share you with anyone else. Happy two months, Rach."

She smiled. "Best two months so far."

He laughed. Rachel started to sway as he caught her. He asked, "What is the matter?"

"I didn't get to have breakfast this morning because I was in a rush. I'm just a little lightheaded. It is something that will go away."

"Let me go get you some water."

"I'm fine, Finn!"

"Don't lie to me."

"What would make you think I am lying to you?"

"I am your boyfriend and I am best friends with your older brother. You haven't been eating that much and he said that you have been feeling sick the past couple of days."

"I'm telling you that I am fine. This morning I didn't eat because I was rushed and I feel a little nauseous. I couldn't eat."

"Rach, you can tell me anything."

"Fine. I'm late."

Finn was confused. "No you aren't. The wedding isn't supposed to start for another hour."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, the other kind of late."

"I'm lost."

"The kind of late that will change our life in about eight months."

"Huh?"

"There is a chance that I may or may not be pregnant. I don't know. I haven't taken a test or anything."

Finn's skin paled. He said, "Oh. Uh…"

Rachel got tears in her eyes. She thought he would say something about being there or supporting her.

She stood up and said, "I need to go check on your mom. I have duties as a maid of honor."

"But Rach…"

"Forget I said anything. I don't need to worry about this. Neither do you."

Rachel was about to walk out the door. Finn said, "You don't know for sure that you are pregnant, right?"

"No I don't."

"Well then we will forget about it for now. Get through the wedding and then you can take a test."

"So you are putting this off on me?"

"What? If I pee on a stick it isn't going to tell us if you are pregnant. That is something that you have to do."

"Fine. I'll just do it all on my own."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. I will be there, but I can't take the test for you!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you, babe. I just don't know what to do or say."

"Like I do? I am 15 and could be pregnant. I'm just another Puckerman loser that won't go anywhere in life."

Finn took her in his arms and told her, "No matter what you will still become something. I will make sure of it. I believe in you, remember?"

"I really do need to go see your mom. I have to put on my best acting skills for the rest of the night. I have to get through the reception with all of your friends and family here."

"We can leave early. Say one of us don't feel well and go to the store."

"It's your mother's wedding. You are not going to leave early. IF I am pregnant, I will still be pregnant after the wedding is over. It isn't going to change."

"You haven't told Puck, have you?"

"No, of course not! You were the person that needed to know."

"He is going to kill me."

"We don't know if he has anything to kill you for yet. Stop worrying. We both have jobs that we have to get done. We need to go."

Finn kissed Rachel to let her know that he was there.

* * *

Finn was walking Carole down the aisle. When he looked ahead of his all he saw was Rachel. Then he pictured himself standing in front of a crowd of people waiting as Rachel walked down the aisle. Then he saw her holding their child. There was no denying that he loved her, but could he be a father at 17? Could he ever be a father when he never had a father of his own?

Finn handed his mother's hand to Burt and stood on the other side of him. He looked up and saw Rachel standing there with her hand on her stomach. It scared him to think of what could possibly be in there future, but was she really pregnant? Was there really anything they needed to worry about? He would be finding out soon enough.


	10. Reception and After

**Wow! The reviews for last chapter were amazing! I hope you enjoy what comes from this chapter. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts. I have something up my sleeve for next chapter that I think most of you are going to like. **

Rachel was sitting at a table by herself. Finn was off talking to some of his family members. He had wanted her to come with him, but she just wasn't in the mood. She had so much on her mind. There was no way she would make a good impression on important people in his life.

Puck came over and asked, "What is the matter with you and Hudson? What did he do to you?"

Rachel wasn't about to tell him what she was worried about. She told him, "I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about, big bro."

"Then be happy. Ms. Carole is worried about you."

"Oh. I'm just waiting for Finn to get down talking to his family."

Finn came walking over. He asked, "How are you doing, babe?"

"Better."

Puck asked, "What is wrong with the two of you?"

Finn stuttered a little as he said, "Nothing. Rach, let's go talk to everyone."

She had to get away from Puck before she just confessed to everything. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Carole and Burt's day. She knew if Puck found out he would be out for Finn. That was something none of them needed right now.

* * *

Finn had led Rachel over to a long table where many of his friends were sitting. Sam Evans, Matt Rutherford and a couple other football players were sitting there. Then much to Rachel's dismay, Quinn and Santana were also in attendance. She couldn't help but feel on edge every time she was around them, especially when she was feeling the way that she was.

Finn was holding her hand when Sam asked, "Why don't you hang out with us more often? You are a pretty awesome chick."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Sam. I'm just so different than who Finn normally hangs out with."

Quinn stepped up and said, "Yeah. Sam, you really don't want to hang out with Rachel. She is a freak."

Finn told her, "Leave my girlfriend alone."

"I really don't see why you are with a girl like her when you could easily have a girl like me. Why would you want to rob the cradle anyway?"

"She is two years younger! Two! That is not a big difference."

Santana laughed. "Think whatever you want to. You know, real winners always go after their best friend's little sister anyway. I guess you felt like you had no better options at the time, right?"

Finn was furious. "You have no right to say that! Leave Rachel alone. She is the best thing to come into my life. She is a million times the person you will ever be."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She said, "Excuse me. I'm going to get Noah to take me home. I am going to go tell Carole and Burt goodbye."

Finn stood up with her and said, "I'm going to take you home."

"You need to stay."

He sternly told her, "No, I'm going to take you home."

"Fine." The two of them went to tell Carole and Burt goodbye.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were sitting in the bathroom in silence. The timer finally went off. Rachel looked over and it looked like Finn wasn't breathing. She told him, "Finn, breathe!"

Finn gasped and said, "Sorry."

"Will you look at it, please?"

Finn stood up and went to the sink. He looked at it and said, "Umm… Rach, it looks like we have some things to figure out."

Rachel started crying as soon as she stood up. She said, "Let me see it." She quickly took it from him and saw a negative sign. Then picked up the other two she had taken just in case. They were also negative as well.

Rachel slapped Finn and he asked, "What was that for?"

"They are negative! All three of them are negative!"

"I know. Doesn't that mean you are pregnant?"

Rachel had to laugh. "No! That means I'm not pregnant, smarty!"

Finn then started laughing. "Okay. I guess I was so nervous that I read them wrong. Sorry. My hand was shaking and I kept thinking about what we would have to do if you were pregnant."

"Well, we don't have to think about that now. I am not pregnant. You have nothing to worry about."

"I just want you to know that if you had been pregnant I would have been there for you every step of the way. I would have taken care of you and the baby. I love you, Rachel. That isn't going to change. I'm sorry we had this scare, but if I ever had a baby with anyone while I was a teenager I would have wanted it to be you."

Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That is really sweet of you to say. I wasn't sure if you really wanted to be with me."

"What are you talking about? I see you every day. I love you. There is no one I would rather spend my day and all my time for that matter with."

"It's just that after last month we didn't talk about it. It was a huge step for me. You were my first time. I thought I had done something wrong. I didn't know what you were thinking."

Finn sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled Rachel down on his knee. He turned her to look at him and said, "That wasn't it at all. It was actually my first time, too. I don't really want to publicize that, especially to your brother. It was just awkward for the first time and I didn't think that you had really liked it. I didn't want to talk about it, because I thought that it would make things weird between us."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Honey, no."

"Oh. Well…"

Rachel laughed. "We could have ended all of this a month ago."

Finn found himself laughing as well. "I guess so. I'm glad you aren't pregnant."

"Me too. I mean if I were to have a child, having said child with you would be the best situation in a bad situation. I just want to be the first in my family to go to college. I want to graduate, be on Broadway and make my Ma proud. She has done so much for Noah and I. I just want to make her proud. I will love any children I have in the future, but I'm just not ready for that."

"Oh, babe. You already do that. You are amazing in everything that you do. You are going to be an amazing mom some day."

"I'm glad that you think so. Sometimes you are the only one. For what it is worth, you are going to be an amazing dad, too."

"That isn't true. You have your mom, me, Puck, and my mom. There are other people, too. Kurt is warming up to you. So are Mercedes and the others in Glee."

"I guess you are right."

Finn smirked. "Of course I am right. I'm older than you are, I'm always right."

"I don't know about that."

"How about we go into your room and make out in celebration of not being teenage parents?"

Rachel said, "Umm… How about we go into the living room and watch a movie? Making out led to what had us sitting her in the first place. I would be a lot more comfortable if we were a bit slower."

"So no more kisses?"

Rachel laughed. "Of course we are going to kiss. You are too good of a kisser not to, but if we do, I would much rather kiss in the living room for now."

"Anything you want babe. I just want to make sure that you are comfortable."

"Thank you. That is what makes you the best boyfriend ever. The two of them went into the living room to watch a movie for the rest of the evening.


	11. Miscommunication

**Thank you for reading and sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy what is to come. Let me know what you think. Please review. Enjoy!**

It was trash day. Puck's least day of the week. Being the man of the house it was his job to collect all the trash from the house and take it out. It was days like this that he hated living with his mom and sister.

Puck went into Rachel's bathroom. He picked up the trash can to dump it into the larger bag. After he had done that, he noticed that something had fallen out. He bent over to pick it up. He was praying that it wasn't one of Rachel's private things. When he picked it up he knew exactly what it was. It was a pregnancy test! He had been in the bathroom of a girl a little over two years ago dealing with this. Now his little sister!

Puck went running out of the bathroom to find Rachel. She was sitting in the living room working on homework. He said, "What is this? He did this to you! I'm going to kill him!"

Rachel stood up and said, "Puck, calm down!"

"He got my little sister pregnant! He is going to pay for it. He is not going to leave you to do this on your own."

Before Rachel could reply, Puck was out the door heading towards Finn's house.

Rachel automatically picked up her phone and called Finn. Finn picked up and said, "Hey babe! What's going on?"

Rachel said, "Go in your room and lock the door."

Finn chuckled. "What is going on?"

"Just do it. Puck is on his way over there. He found one of the pregnancy tests. He didn't give me the time to explain. He is very upset."

At this point, Finn was scared. He and Puck had gotten in fights before, but none of them were going to be like this. This included Puck's little sister. Finn told her, "Don't worry, babe. This is something I have to deal with. If he beats me up, I deserve it. I shouldn't have put you in a position like this."

"Finn, I'm not pregnant."

"I know that. I still shouldn't have given you a scare like this. You are too young to be dealing with this."

"I love you. I'm on my way over there now."

"I'm going to be fine. You may have to put ice on the black eye that he is sure to give me."

Then Finn heard the front door swing open and Puck start yelling. Finn told Rachel, "I love you. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Puck didn't know how he got there so quickly. It must have been adrenaline. His little sister was supposed to be the good and innocent one of the family. To know that she was sleeping with someone and pregnant, it just wasn't right. It definitely wasn't right that it was his once best friend. He was supposed to care for Rachel and protect her. Now he was the one causing all of her problems at the time.

Puck opened the door and yelled, "Finn, show your sorry face! I'm going to kill you!"

Finn finally came down the stairs acting cool as he said, "Hey, dude. What's up?"

Puck was fuming. "Don't 'hey dude' me! I'm going to kill you."

"I can explain."

"No need. I know exactly what you did. You slept with my innocent little sister. You got her pregnant! She was supposed to be the one of us to go to college and actually finish. She had such big dreams before you screwed that up! Now she is just going to be another one of us loser Puckermans with no future."

Finn said, "Puck! Calm down!"

"You can't tell me what to do. I hate you! I trusted you! My sister of all people would be the one that you would have to get pregnant!"

"She isn't pregnant!"

"I saw the test. I know she is pregnant!"

Puck went running at Finn and hit him in the face a couple of times. Finn just let him do it. When he had had a few hits in Finn said, "Did you actually look at the results?"

"I don't have to."

"Just look at it! You'll see that it's negative."

Puck stood up, but was ready to launch himself at Finn again.

* * *

Rachel ran in the open door and saw Puck getting off of Finn. She said, "Noah, leave him alone! I'm not pregnant. I was stressed out from helping Carole with the wedding, school and other things."

Puck turned around and said, "You wouldn't have had to worry about anything if he would have kept it in his pants! You are my little sister! You are supposed to be better than I am."

Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "Thank you for caring for me, but I can take care of myself. I'm a Puckerman after all. I love you for trying to protect me, but I'm going to be okay. I am okay. I'm not pregnant. I'm so happy with Finn. He was ready to take care of me and help me through anything that I decided to do. That is the kind of guy that you want me with, isn't it?"

Puck practically growled, "I want you with someone that will protect you and not be stupid."

"You of all people should know that sometimes things happen."

Puck lowered his head. "But they shouldn't happen to you. You are the best person in our family. You have such a bright future ahead of you."

"You do, too. There are so many things that you will be able to do. Now apologize to Finn."

Puck looked up at Rachel and then finally looked at Finn, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged into your house and beat you up like that."

Finn told him, "its okay. It was a miscommunication. If I had a little sister I would be ready to beat the guy that got her pregnant if it happened. I just want you to know that I love Rach and I am always going to go what is in my power to protect her. I wasn't the smartest person last month, but you don't have to worry about that happening again."

Puck held up his hand. "TMI! I don't need to know about what you and my LITTLE sister are and are not doing. It's better if I stay in the dark. I am going to tell you that if you do get her pregnant I will do more damage than I did here."

"That isn't going to happen, if it does it will be a long way in the future when we are both out of college, married and she has her first big play on Broadway or whatever it is that she wants to do."

Rachel smiled. "I'm going to go get some ice to put on your eye. You were right when you said he would give you a black eye. Why don't the two of you sit down and watch TV or something? Just don't kill each other. I have become kind of attached to both of you."

Both of the guys rolled their eyes and started talking about the newest Call of Duty coming out. Puck still wasn't happy about what was going on, but if anyone would be with his little sister, he guessed Finn wasn't the worst of them. He really did seem to love her.

Rachel came back in and sat next to Finn. She put the ice on his eye and kissed his cheek. She really was glad that he was the one she had in her life. If there was anyone to go through all of this with, he would be the one to go through it with. She sat between the two of them the rest of the night talking to them.

It took two hours for Puck to actually apologize and mean it. He finally saw that his little sister was in love. That didn't mean he had to like it.


	12. People Change

**Thank you for sticking with this story. I love to hear your thoughts, ideas and such. Thank you for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing. All of you are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review of what you might want to see in the future. :)**

It had been a month since the scare, as they called it, went down. Finn was two months from graduating and Rachel was that much closer to being a junior. It was finally hitting Rachel that next year she wouldn't have anyone to protect her. She would be on her own again and she knew it would go back to the way it had been. It was true that Quinn and Santana would be graduating, but that still left Kurt and Mercedes who weren't her biggest fans.

Finn said, "Rach! Earth to Rachel!"

Rachel shook her head and said, "Yeah babe?"

"What are you thinking so hard about? You look like you are in another world."

"I'm just thinking about what is going to happen in two months. You are going to go off to college, forget about me and find some hot college girl that is three times better than I am."

"You know that isn't true. I'm going to Lima Community. I'll be here for two years and then I'll follow you to New York. I have to make sure that no one tries to take my girl."

"You really don't have to worry about that. I'm not in high demand or anything. Once you and Noah graduate things will go back to the way they were."

"No they won't. You are perfect just the way you are. If no one can see that, then they aren't worth your time."

"Your new brother is one of them. I don't know what I ever did to him. Whatever I did I am really sorry."

Finn leaned over and said, "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. He is going through the same changes I am, only with his dad. We got in it the other night because he was upset that Burt wanted to take me to a baseball game. It doesn't help that everyone is giving him a hard time because of his sexuality now that he is open about it. I'm not saying that as an excuse. I just know that there are a lot of new things happening in his life. That still doesn't give him the right to treat you the way that he has been. I'm going to have a talk with him because you are my girl. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. That happened for far too long."

"I appreciate that you protect me, but I'm going to have to learn to take care of myself. I love you for caring so much about me though."

"I just don't want to see you as miserable as the day that I found you in the choir room."

"I don't see that happening when I have a boyfriend as lovely and caring as you. Then add a brother that is probably one of the most feared guys in school and I'm set."

Finn chuckled. "You have that right."

The two of them heard the front door open. They looked up to see Kurt come in. Finn said, "Hey bro!"

Kurt looked over his shoulder and said, "Hello Finn. Rachel." Then he was off to his room.

Finn was furious. He said, "I'm going to go talk to him now. He can't treat you like that. You are welcome in this house and I'm going to make sure that he knows it."

Rachel planted a kiss on his lips. "Let me talk to him first. Then you can have at him if it doesn't go well. I need a go at this Puckerman gene that I hear all about."

Finn laughed as he gave Rachel a kiss before she left the room.

* * *

Rachel found herself at Kurt's door. She didn't know why she cared so much what he thought of her, but she did. She needed someone on her side when her boyfriend and her brother graduated.

She knocked on the door and heard, "Yes?"

She cracked the door and said, "Umm… Kurt, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know I'm not your favorite person. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I don't know what it is, but I was hoping we could make it right. I'm going to be around for a while and I don't want that to make things awkward for Finn."

Kurt fell back on his bed with a dramatic sigh. "You didn't do anything."

"Oh, so you pretending I don't exist, giving me dirty looks and talking about me, while I'm in the room might I add, is something that you do to all people you like. That makes all kinds of sense. Pardon me; I don't normally treat people that I like or at least can stand that way."

"I'm sorry, okay? I have a lot going on in my life right now."

"Like I don't? I go through constant ridicule. Up until Finn found me, I was eating alone in the choir room. I was afraid to show my face in most cases. I thought it would always be met with a slushie. If it wasn't a slushie it was you and Mercedes making up lies about me. I just don't know what I can do. I try." Rachel started to walk away. She felt defeated. She just wanted a friend. One friend that wasn't her boyfriend or her brother.

Then she heard, "Rachel, wait!"

She stopped in the hallway, but didn't walk back to the room. He came to her and said, "I really am sorry. I didn't know you went through all of that. I thought you were the luckiest person and I was jealous of you."

She was confused. "Jealous? Of me?"

"Yes. As I am sure that you know, I have recently made my sexuality known. I was always jealous of you because you got to see two of the best looking guys every day. I let Finn think I thought he was annoying, but truth be told I always found him to be oddly attractive. Then when our parents started dating that just became weird. You are also Puck's sister."

Rachel chuckled. "You couldn't see that Noah was always treating me like a leech and Finn also treated me like his best friend's little sister. I definitely didn't have the life to be jealous of. I actually have been considering transferring to Carmel after Finn and Noah graduate. I won't have anyone on my side after they are gone."

She found herself standing there with Kurt's arms around her. He said, "Don't go! We need your voice! I'm so sorry. I promise Mercedes and I will be there for you. Then so will Tina and Sam. You really have nothing to worry about now."

"I'm glad that we got to talk this out."

"So am I."

"Finn and I are just watching a movie and pigging out. You can join us if you would like."

"Maybe for a little while. I don't know how much I can handle of you two in love and all."

Rachel chuckled. "We aren't that bad."

"I don't know about that. You are pretty sickening."

"Hey! When you find the right guy for you, you are going to feel the way I do. Then everyone will be telling you about how sickening you and your man are."

Kurt smiled at her. "I'll take your word for it. How about I watch a movie with you and I let the two of you have your time?"

"That sounds wonderful." Kurt looped his arm in Rachel's and the two of them went toward the living room to sit with Finn.

* * *

After watching the Hunger Games, Kurt went up to his room. Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel full on the lips. "That was a good feeling. I'm glad to see you and Kurt okay."

"Me too. He said him and Mercedes would be there to help me after you and Noah are gone."

"Good. I worry about you."

"No need for that. Now, where are you going to college? Finn, it is coming up."

"I told you I was going to Lima Community. I want to be close to you. I can't handle being far away from you."

"I know you were accepted to Ohio State. Finn, they want you to play football! That is your dream. I know that much from all the time with you while I was growing up."

"Dreams change. People change."

"But this is what you always wanted. I'm not about to have you hate me for keeping you from doing what you always wanted. I love you too much to sit back and watch you put what you want aside. We have Skype, texting and calling. I'll be here. You can come visit. I can come visit you as well."

"I don't want to see you through a screen. I want to be able to hold you, kiss you and all the other things a good boyfriend is meant to do."

"There is still time to decide all this."

"I have made up my mind."

"I really don't think you have."

"You can't tell me if I have made up my mind or not. You can't read my mind. I don't even know if I want to go to college. I may just go to the academy. I really don't know."

"I just want you to be happy. I just know that community college will not make you happy."

"But you make me happy. Anywhere I am with you will make me happy. I just don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave, but we still have MONTHS together. I love you."

Finn smiled. "This is going to rest now, but it will be coming up again. I love you."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. "You are amazing, wonderful and perfect. I'm so glad you are in my life."

Finn pulled her to his side and said, "You are the perfect one." He held her the rest of the evening. He couldn't deny that he was thinking about the next couple of months and where things really were going to lead him and Rachel both.


	13. Graduation

**Sorry for the late update! School has been crazy and my school won the NAIA basketball championship, so I was celebrating with my campus. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. let me know what you think. Leave a review or something. Enjoy!**

_"Finn stop! Stop it, Finn! If you keep tickling me I'm going to wet myself. It will be all your fault!"_

_Finn found himself chuckling. "Come on, Rach. It wouldn't be my fault if you can't control your bladder."_

_Rachel jumped up off the couch and said, "Yes it would because you did this to me!" That was when Finn noticed Rachel's large, rounded stomach._

_He found himself putting his hand on her stomach as he said, "But you are carrying our little miracle in there. It's all worth it, isn't it?"_

_Rachel smiled. "I guess."_

_Finn laughed when he felt a swift kick to his hand. He bent down to Rachel's stomach and said, "Its okay, baby girl. You know your momma loves you. She just isn't a fan of your awesome gymnastic skills on her bladder."_

_Rachel laughed. "That's right. I couldn't be happier to be a mom, but it all comes at a cost."_

_Finn gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and said, "You are going to have a Tony or seven before your time is done on the stage. You will just have two fans sitting in the front row cheering you on when you do."_

_"That is what I love about you. You are there to support me in anything that I want to do. You are an amazing husband, policeman and soon to be father. Kensi and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I never would have thought that I would be in this good place all those years ago."_

_Finn said, "I knew it all along. I knew I was going to be with you for the rest of my life. I'm so glad that we are in this together. "_

_Rachel smiled and leaned up for another kiss._

* * *

Finn woke up to the sound of his alarm. To say that he was a little upset to end such a good feeling would be a bit of an understatement. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for the future.

It was a big day. It was his high school graduation and the four month anniversary of his and Rachel's relationship. He was off to see her and then to the high school for final practice before everyone would be there.

He was nervous. This was it. It was the last day before he was thrown into the real world. He would be leaving Rachel and going to Ohio State. It wasn't that far, but it was still farther from his girl than he wanted to be. He couldn't deny that he was in love. He had never felt anything for anyone like he had felt for Rachel. There was just something about her that made him forget all his troubles and only think about the future. A future that he wanted to spend with no one other than her.

* * *

Rachel got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She got into the shower and found herself in tears. It was the day that she had been dreading for months now. It was Finn's graduation day. That also meant it was Puck's as well. She still had two months before Finn was off to OSU and Puck was off to somewhere in California doing who knew what. The new life that she was beginning to get comfortable with was to go crashing again. She wasn't sure she was ready for it yet.

She got out of the shower and put on a cute little sundress. She was looking forward to seeing Finn in his cap and gown. She was so proud of him and Puck. The two of them had had their hard times in school, but both of them were graduating and going on to do something within the next couple of months.

The graduation ceremony was over. Finn found Rachel standing with Burt, his mom, Kurt, and Marie. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him and kiss and told him, "I am so proud of you."

"I'm so glad you were here."

Carole said, "I can't believe that my baby is a high school graduate."

Finn whined, "Mommmm! I'm not a baby."

"You will always be my baby, Finn Christopher Hudson. Even when you have babies of your own you will still be my baby."

Finn kissed Rachel's forehead. Puck walked over and said, "Will you take your hands off my sister long enough for her big brother to get a hug."

Rachel chuckled and hugged Puck. She said, "I am so proud of you, Noah. You are going to do great things in California. They won't know what to do with themselves. I don't know what I'm going to do without my big brother here."

"Don't worry about that now. We still have time."

Finn said, "I don't want to interrupt anything, but do you think I could borrow Rach. All of us were going to go out to dinner anyway, right? Can we go somewhere and then meet you all at the restaurant?"

Rachel was confused. She didn't know what Finn could possibly want.

Marie said, "I don't have a problem with that as long as you aren't too long. We have reservations at Breadsticks at eight."

Finn told her, "We'll be there by then."

Rachel asked, "What is going on?"

Finn smirked, "You'll find out if we go now."

The two of them started walking out. Puck yelled after them, "Be safe!" The two of them turned around when they heard Puck say, "Oww…" They saw Marie slap her son in the back of the head. Rachel and Finn laughed as they walked out to Finn's truck holding hands.

* * *

Rachel was very confused as she looked around. Finn had driven her to her house. It didn't make sense. They were meeting their families at the restaurant. She looked over and asked, "What are we doing at my house?"

Finn got out and walked around to Rachel's side of the truck. He opened the door for her and said, "Follow me."

Rachel took his hand. He led her to her backyard to the rundown swing set that had been there since her childhood. Finn said, "The first time I really remember seeing you was when I came over to have a play date with Puck. You were five. We were seven. You were walking around the backyard in a daze. I thought it was weird. Puck and I were playing tag. Puck went running by you and knocked you over. You fell flat on your back and started crying. I started walking over to you, but Puck told me not to bother, that you were a cry baby. I didn't listen. I went to you and helped you to your feet. You gave me a hug and told me that I was your hero."

Rachel smiled at the memory that he brought back to her. "You are still my hero. Always here to protect me. What brought all of this up?"

"After that I never really thought of the two of us together. But the last four months have been amazing and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Rachel got on her tip toes and gave Finn a kiss. "Neither would I."

"So, I wanted to ask you an important question."

"Okay…"

"Rachel Barbra Puckerman, will you marry me?"

Rachel was speechless. She couldn't get words to come to her. She stood there giving Finn a blank stare.


	14. The Answer

**Thank you so much for staying with this story. I love your reviews and reactions. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas let me know. Thank you and enjoy! You all are amazing!**

Finn was waiting for Rachel to say something. She looked down at him and asked, "Finn Christopher Hudson, are you insane? What are you thinking?"

Finn looked up at her and told her, "I love you. I have always loved you. I was just too dumb to realize it for far too long."

"Do you realize that I am only going to be a junior? You just graduated high school. You are going to be going off to college and you are going to be meeting college girls that are so much more exciting than I am. You don't need to be tied down to me. I'm stuck in little Lima for another two years."

"I will wait. I'll do anything that I have to. I just want to know that someday I will be able to call you my wife. I want to be able to have the world with you. We'll have beautiful babies and be so happy. I don't want that with anyone but you."

Rachel couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her face. She said, "I don't know what to say. I'm just afraid you are going to get bored of me. I'm not that exciting. I'm a social reject. I'm invisible half the time."

"But you aren't to me! I love you just the way you are. You are the center of my universe. You are like Mars."

Rachel laughed. "Mars? You mean the sun?"

"Whatever. I just love you a whole lot and want to know that I'm going to have you in my life for the rest of it. I want to have our little Kensi and grow old together."

"Kensi? What are you talking about?"

Finn blushed. "I had a dream that you were pregnant, we were married and we were having a little girl. I was tickling you and you yelled at me telling me to stop before I made you wet yourself and if I did it would be my fault."

Rachel laughed. "That sounds like us for sure. I just don't understand what you see in me and why you would want me."

"You are prefect. Everything about you is perfect. I'm not saying we get married tomorrow, but I want you to wear my ring, so everyone will know not to mess with you. I got my first credit card to buy it. I'm going to work at Burt's this summer so that I can pay for it. I just couldn't wait. When you graduate we'll get married before we go to New York or we can wait longer. It's up to you. I would wait forever if it meant I got to spend one day with you."

"Where have you gotten all of these cheesy lines from?"

"Love does that to you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you say so. So, who knows about this?"

"I asked Puck. He told me it was all good as long as I didn't get you pregnant. He has threatened to kill me if I do. Then bring me back from the dead to support you so that you don't end up going through what your mom did."

"I know that no matter what you wouldn't do that to me. You are a much better man that my father would ever hope to be."

"I don't ever want to let you down and I definitely don't ever want to put you in a place that you don't want to be. I love you so much."

Rachel crouched down and said, "I love you too, Finny. I have never felt like I belong except since I have been with you."

"Are you ever going to give me a real answer?"

"Yes."

Finn smiled as he launched at her and pinned her to the ground to give her a kiss. "You have made me the happiest guy in the world."

"There are stipulations."

"Okay…"

"You have to come home to see me at least once a month, we talk on the phone every day, and we have Skype dates every other day."

Finn laughed. "I'm going to come home at least every other week, I'll talk to you on the phone multiple times each day and Skype all the time."

"Good. So, do I get to see this ring?"

Finn chuckled and pulled out the ring. He asked, "Can I put it on your finger now?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes please."

Finn put it on her finger. "I'm so glad to see it where it needs to be. It suits you so much better than this box."

Rachel laughed. "Okay, cheese ball. Let's go meet up with our families. They must be wondering where we are."

Finn stood up and helped Rachel to her feet. He gave her another kiss and led her to his truck. She couldn't take her eyes off of the ring.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into the restaurant. Marie came over and said, "Let me see it! And you best not get married any time soon and I don't want any more grandchildren until after that happens."

Rachel laughed and said, "Ma, of course. I'm not going to let that happen. Both of us have so much ahead of us."

Puck snorted and said, "But you almost let it happen."

Finn and Rachel both glared at him. Their parents didn't know about their scare. Carole asked, "What does that mean?"

Rachel bit her lip and said, "Finn and I had a scare a few months back. It was just a scare! We aren't pregnant or anything."

Marie said, "Oh Rachel."

Finn told them, "She isn't pregnant. It's all good."

Burt said, "It sounds like you were lucky."

Rachel said, "It isn't going to happen for a long time. We both have big plans for our lives before that happens. It was an eye opener."

Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. They sat down and started eating with their families. They were all getting together for the first time since Burt and Carole had gotten married.

Kurt asked, "Can I help you plan the wedding? You know how much I love to plan things like that. It will be the best wedding ever, right up there with Carole and dad's."

The table laughed. Rachel smiled, "I would really like that. We have at least two years to plan."

"Then it will definitely be wonderful."

Finn chuckled. "Awesome, bro. Thanks."

Carole asked, "What are the two of you going to do when Finn going to OSU in the fall?"

Finn took Rachel's hand and said, "I'm going to come home every other weekend, we are going to talk on the phone every day and Skype all the time."

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm going to go visit him as well."

Puck asked, "Are you going to make time to come visit your older bro in LA?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes as long as you promise to stay out of trouble. I don't know if I will be able to afford to come to California to bail you out of jail for doing something stupid."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Hey! I'm not going to do stuff like that. I want to be someone that Beth can be proud of."

"And you are. You have matured so much."

"Thanks, sis."

They all sat there and talked for the rest of the evening. Finn and Rachel couldn't take their eyes off of each other. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone at the table. There was no surprise to the adults at the table. Puck was beginning to like the idea of his best friend being his brother in law. Kurt was beginning to like Rachel and could see a friendship in their future. It was all falling into place.


	15. Changes

**Another update? Yep! Thank you for the reviews and those that have been faithful to this story. I hope you enjoy where it takes you. Let me know what you think or any ideas that you may have. Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel had spent every moment possible together for the last two months. Now it was the day before Rachel was to start her junior year. Puck was leaving to go to Los Angeles just like he had planned. Rachel was having a hard time seeing this happen. He was her older brother. It was true that they hadn't always gotten along and had the best relationship, but the last couple of months had been just what she had hoped for.

Rachel walked into the kitchen. She saw Puck sitting at the table with their mom and she just burst into tears. She turned around and walked back to her room hoping he hadn't noticed. The last thing she needed was her big brother calling her a girl or emotional or crazy. She just didn't know what to do with herself.

She sat down on her bed and it wasn't two minutes after she did that she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up to see Puck inching the door open. She said, "I know. Let me have it. I'm sure you have all kinds of nicknames for me now."

Puck came in the room and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her to his chest. He said, "I'm going to miss you too, princess. I know I was a sucky brother for a lot longer than I ever should have been, but I care about you. You are my baby sister. If you tell anyone I will deny it, but I love you. You can be kind of crazy sometimes, but that makes you Rachel Puckerman. We have a crazy gene."

Rachel chuckled. "I just don't know if I am ready for you to go. You aren't going to come back. You were always so ready to get out of Lima. I don't blame you, but I'm never going to see my big brother."

"Hey! That isn't true. I'll be back when you least expect it. Thanksgiving and Hanukkah I will be here. I'll probably show up more than that, too. I've already told Finn he has to take care of you while I'm gone or I'll hunt him down. I'm only a phone call away if he does something stupid or you just need your big brother. I know you are going to be calling Finn all the time, but I would like to hear from you, too."

Rachel smiled. "I'll be calling you. You don't have to worry about that. I'll make time to call my two favorite guys."

"I'm number one, right? I mean blood is stronger than anything else."

Rachel laughed. "I would say you are tied."

"Do you think you can stop crying long enough to have breakfast with your brother? Then I have to leave by noon."

"Oh."

"Don't be like that. I'll call you, text you and all that stuff. It's not like I am going to go out there and forget about you. I'll come back if you need me. You just say the word and I'm here to kick the butt of anyone that is messing with my little sister. That is not going to fly."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Noah."

"Finn is supposed to be here at 11:30 to say goodbye and then he'll be here when I leave so he can deal with your crazy after I am gone."

Rachel smiled. "You know me so well."

"You may want to be an actress, but your acts don't work around me anymore, Rach. I wouldn't leave, but I have to get out of here. I have to find something to do with my life that isn't in this town. I'm going to miss you. And ma. And Beth. Promise me that you will go see Beth. I already talked to Shelby. She loves you and said you are welcome to come see her anytime you want to."

"Of course I will. I'll send you pictures. Maybe we'll even call you so you can talk to her. I know she would love to talk to you. Just let her be innocent for a while longer. I don't know what you have planned for LA, but I know about your pool cleaning business and all of those ladies."

"Yeah. Not the highlight of my life, but sometimes you have do things to get by."

"I think that is enough of that kind of conversation."

Puck laughed. "Okay, princess. Let's get some food. I'm starving."

* * *

Puck was putting the last of what he was taking with him in his car. Finn was standing with Marie and Rachel. Both of them were already getting teary eyed. Puck came over and said, "Well, I guess that is it. Man, you better take care of my little sister. If you don't I'll hunt you down and you won't see your wedding day."

Finn laughed nervously. "Really man? I get it. I got your back. Plus I love Rach and I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

Puck said, "Okay, princess, let me know if this oaf does anything to hurt you. And remember that you promised you would go spend time with Beth for me. I don't want her to forget about her Puckerman genes."

"You have my word. I'll go see her. Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. I don't have a job that will allow me to bail you out of jail if you screw up."

Finn burst out laughing. Puck took Rachel in his arms and hugged her, "Love you too, sis. I'll call you soon."

Marie walked up to him and said, "Be careful, baby. I love you. Please don't have any more children. I don't think I could handle it."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Ma… I'm not the one you need to worry about in that department. It's those two over there."

Rachel exclaimed, "I'm not pregnant!" Finn blushed a deep crimson. Puck snorted and hugged his mom.

Marie said, "I can't believe my baby boy is leaving us."

Puck told her, "Like I told Rach, I'll be back. I really need to get on the road."

Rachel and Marie both looked at each other and could see the tears in the other's eyes. Puck stepped up and hugged the women in his life one more time before getting in his car.

* * *

Finn saw tears in his eyes, but he wasn't about to say anything. He knew he would be in the same place when he had to leave Rachel to go to Ohio State and that was much closer than California.

After Puck had pulled out of the driveway Marie quickly made her way back in the house. She was determined to do something to keep herself occupied.

Rachel and Finn sat down on the porch swing in front of the house. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and asked, "What are you thinking, babe?"

She sniffled. "Everyone is leaving me. First Noah, then you are leaving in two weeks. I can't handle all of this."

"What if I don't leave?"

"What are you talking about? You have to go to college."

"What if I talk to Mr. Shue about letting me help with the Glee club for a while? The academy doesn't start classes until December. Those courses I can take here at Lima Community. I just don't want to leave you. I saw how hard it was for Puck to leave and he is like the strongest guy I know. I don't think I could do it. I would just end up turning around to come back to you. Then I can see you every day."

"But your football scholarship."

"Is not as important as you are. I would rather spend time with you than be on the field for one more game. Maybe I can help Coach Bieste with the team or something. I don't know. I just know that I want you."

Rachel leaned up and kissed him. "You are amazing. I just don't want you to regret it."

"I would never regret anything that would give me more time with you."

"I love you. Thank you for being here for me. I didn't think it would be this hard to tell him goodbye."

"I love you. I'm glad I could be here for you."

"Wanna go watch a movie? It's my last night of freedom."

Finn chuckled. "Sure. I'll drive you to school tomorrow so I can go in and talk to Mr. Shue. Who would have ever thought that I would end up going back to high school so soon."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you will be. I know that Mr. Shue will be happy to have you."

"We'll find out." Finn took Rachel's hand and they walked into the house. Rachel was glad to have Finn in her life, but she couldn't help but think that he was giving up so much to be with her. She was afraid that one day he was going to wake up hating her for letting him give up on football, OSU and whatever other dreams that went along with it. Finn was just happy to have solved his problem of not wanting to leave Rachel.


	16. New Student

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. This idea was left in reviews, but I was already in the process of writing it, so it worked out perfectly. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. You all are the best! I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes you.**

Finn and Rachel walked into the school. Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek and said, "I'll see you in Glee. I'm sure Mr. Shue will be glad to have you with us."

Finn smiled. "Don't go falling for another guy."

"Are you kidding me? Who would I fall for? I have the best of the best right here."

"As long as it stays that way. Get to class. I'll talk to you later."

"I have History first with Mr. Shue."

"Great. Then I'll walk you there myself."

Rachel looped her arm in Finn's and they walked to class.

* * *

Rachel walked in to see that Kurt and Mercedes were already seated next to each other. She found herself a little nervous. She didn't know who would be walking in to sit next to her. Finn was up front talking to Mr. Shuester.

Kurt said, "Rachel, we saved you the table behind us."

Rachel said, "Umm… Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little nervous."

Mr. Shuester stood up in front of the class. He said, "Welcome back. I'm Mr. Shuester. I will be teaching history. This semester Mr. Finn Hudson will be assisting me with Glee and this class."

The door swung open and a smug student walked in. Mr. Shuester asked, "Do you have a note? You're late."

The student said, "I don't know my way around this place. It's not my fault you don't have someone to help the new kid find his way around this dump."

"Excuse me? You can't speak to me that way. I'm your teacher. What is your name?"

"Jake."

"If you would take a seat next to Rachel we will get on with class."

Jake made his way through the room and sat down next to Rachel with a huff. She said, "Umm… Hi."

Jake rolled his eyes and said, "Hey."

Rachel didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that looked familiar. Had she seen him before?

She asked quietly, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He looked at her like she had three heads, "No. I just moved here with my mom last week. I got thrown into this dump against my will. Why do you care?"

"You just look so familiar. I thought maybe you had been to my temple or something."

"You're Jewish?"

"Yes."

"Small world." The two of them went silent.

* * *

Rachel went to the choir room for Glee. Mr. Shuester wasn't there yet. Finn walked in and said, "Hey babe. So, what's up with that new kid? I saw him talking you up."

"He wasn't. There is just something so familiar about him. I feel like I should know him from somewhere. He's Jewish, but he has never been to my temple. He just moved here last week. I don't know what it is, but I know him."

Finn sat next to her and took her hand. "I'm sure you will figure it out."

Kurt and Mercedes came in the room. Kurt said, "I am so sorry about History. We didn't intend on you having to sit by that caveman"

Rachel smiled. "It's okay, really. He isn't that bad. He just seems a little misunderstood. He reminds me of Noah. Everyone thinks he is a terrible guy, but he isn't all the time."

Mr. Shuester finally came in and said, "Hello everyone and welcome back! I'm sure you all have seen Finn. We are going to have him assisting us on our way to sectionals and regionals before he goes off to the police academy. Now, onto auditions for new members. Since we lost some wonderful seniors we have some places that need to be filled. I have found three possibilities, but we still need some other places filled. So, help me welcome Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde."

The color drained from Rachel's face. Puckerman? His last name was Puckerman. He had to have been the same age as her considering that he was in her history class. Rachel dropped Finn's hand and ran out of the room.

Rachel found herself standing outside of the room trying to catch her breath. Did she have another brother? She knew her father didn't have any other brothers and cousins were very unlikely. She took out her cell phone and called Puck.

Puck answered and said, "You miss me already, princess. Shouldn't you be in school? What about your perfect attendance."

"Stop being a smart-alec."

"What crawled up your butt?"

"Noah, we have a brother."

"We have a what?!"

"A brother."

"You are kidding me right. Ma isn't pregnant."

"Not from Ma, stupid. I haven't talked to him about it, but he has to be our brother. He reminds me so much of you by mannerisms and looks. His last name is Puckerman. Our father didn't have any brothers. He has to be ours."

"I'm getting in my car now and driving back. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just confused and a little overwhelmed. Finn is here, so I will be okay. Be careful, please."

"Of course, princess. I'll be home soon and we'll figure this out. It seems like dear old dad is out to destroy our lives until we die, huh?"

"I don't care about him. I just want to know what is going on. I should probably get back in the choir room before people start talking."

"Okay. Just don't worry about it. We'll talk it out when I get home."

"I love you, Noah."

Puck chuckled, "You too." Then they hung up.

Rachel was about to walk into the room when Jake came out of the room and said, "You are my sister, huh?"

"If your father is David Puckerman it would seem that way."

He stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. My name is Jacob Puckerman. It seems that I'm your brother."

Rachel shook his hand and said, "Rachel Puckerman. Looks like I'm your sister."

"I wonder how many other siblings we have out there."

"At least one. My older brother Noah is on his way back from LA now. He wants to meet you."

"You knew I was your brother?"

"I put two and two together when Mr. Shue introduced you to us. Puckerman isn't a very common name and you look quite a bit like Noah."

"Oh. Do you want to hang out after school and get to know each other?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure. Noah will probably be in later. He just left yesterday. I felt bad calling him, but he needed to know. I'll just have to talk to my fiance. I don't think we had anything planned, but I want to make sure."

"Your fiance?"

"Yes. Finn is my fiance."

Jake chuckled. "Oh, that's the reason why he is here. For you?"

"Not only for me. He needs something to fill up his time before going to the academy. He loves singing and football so it was the perfect situation for him."

"You keep telling yourself that, sis. He has it for you, bad. When we were sitting in history he was giving me the death stare."

"He just doesn't want me to be hurt."

"Good. I would hate to have to beat someone up for hurting my sister."

Rachel snorted. "You don't know me."

"But we are family. Puckerman's have to stick together since our dear old dad didn't stick around."

"I guess you got me there."

The two of them walked back in the room.

* * *

Rachel sat back down next to Finn. He asked, "Is everything okay there?"

"Yep. Looks like I just met my other brother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, looks like Noah isn't the only Puckerman that couldn't keep it in his pants. At least Puck only has one kid."

"That you know of."

She slapped his knee, "Don't say that! He is my big brother!"

"I'm just kidding, babe."

"We didn't have any plans tonight, did we?"

"Not that I remember, but we are normally spur of the moment planners. Why?"

"Jake and I are going to spend some time getting to know each other."

"That's fine. Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine, babe. I promise."

Mr. Shue asked, "Are we ready to get these auditions underway?"

Rachel sat back and held Finn's hand as she watched the new recruits audition. When Jake took the stage there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would be a wonderful addition the team. The same went for Marley. Kitty on the one hand had a wonderful voice, but her mannerisms were so much like Quinn's it was terrifying. But they needed the voices. All three were welcomed to the club.


	17. Getting to Know Each Other

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I wanted to give Rachel and Jake some time to get to know each other before Puck came in the picture. That should be coming up soon. Thank you for all of the reviews. I would love to hear what you have to say and any ideas that you may have. I have a lot going on in my life right now, so updates may not be as frequent as I wish they were, but there is nothing I can do about. Thank you for being patient and waiting it out. Enjoy!**

Jake had text Rachel and told her that he would meet her at the park and then they would go out for dinner. She didn't know why, but she was kind of excited to get to know her new brother. He seemed like he would be there for her, like Noah had recently. It was someone that she would have with her all the time that wasn't connected to her in a physical manner.

He walked up and said, "Hey."

Rachel smiled up at him, "Hi."

He sat down on the bench next to her and said, "Let's get this party started. So good old David Puckerman made us share some genes, huh?"

"It seems that way. How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen in about three months. I was born the 20th of November."

Rachel smiled. "I guess that makes me your little sister then. I was born the 18th of December."

"I'll have your back. No one messes with my little sis, doesn't matter if I just met you or not."

Rachel chuckled. "That's sweet. So, tell me about that boyfriend of yours."

"Fiancé actually. We got engaged recently."

"You are only a junior in high school. He is a sophomore in college or should be."

Rachel laughed. "He just graduated. Settle down there. We aren't going to get married until I am out of high school."

"What is there to know about that guy?"

"I have loved him my whole life. He and Noah are best friends. That just ended up helping me out. Finn is so good to me. He is like a watchdog. He won't ever let anything happen to me which I am so thankful for. He loves me."

"So you are getting married after you graduate?"

"Yeah. Right after if I have anything to do with it. I can't wait for the next two years to go by. I can't wait to be Mrs. Finn Hudson."

Jake lost it. "You are such a girl."

She nudged him. "The last time I checked I was. So, what about you and that Marley girl?"

"What are you talking about? She is annoyingly perfect. That just isn't right."

"Whatever. I saw that look on your face when she was auditioning. I think the two of you would sound wonderful together."

"I don't know about you. You seem a little crazy."

Rachel laughed and said, "It's the Puckerman in me. You don't seem all there either."

He smiled. "I think I am going to like being related to you. What is the story with your side?"

"David left us when I was about a year old. I don't remember a thing about him. Noah said he has one memory of him and it wasn't a good one. Our mom has raised us on her own. She is the strongest person I know. She has been through so much for Noah and I. What about you?"

"My mom was a waitress at the bar that David frequented often. He got her pregnant. Came around on and off until I was four before he just stopped showing up. I have a few memories of him. They weren't all bad, but he was no saint that is for sure."

"He is a true winner, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Top of the heap. The heap of garbage. My mom has done everything she can to take care of me. She put everything for herself aside so I could have the best she could manage."

"That's what our ma has done as well."

"Are you going to tell your mom about me?"

"I don't know yet. Ma has a very sore spot for David. What are you going to tell your mom?"

"I'm not sure yet. She just acts as if he never existed."

"That's how I think about it. I don't remember him. I have seen maybe two pictures of him. I wouldn't know him if I saw him walking on the street."

"Yeah. I just remember glimpses of him, but who knows where he is by now. He's probably in a drunken stooper or running away from more kids that he keeps having that he doesn't protect himself."

Rachel laughed. "Probably."

"So we have a brother. What is he like?"

Rachel laughed. "Noah is one of a kind. He was on his way to LA when I called him to come back. He was ready to get away from here and make something of himself to prove he isn't anything like David."

"He is making something of himself. That is more than we can say about our daddy dearest."

"That's for sure. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Sounds good to me. I'm all for food. Why don't you call your fiancé to come meet us? I mean if I am your brother I need to get to know my future brother in law."

Rachel smiled. "I like that idea."

"I'm getting used to it. Since you are my sister you'll help me get the girl, right?"

Rachel laughed. "Like you said before, us Puckermans have to stick together."

The two of them laughed and headed to their vehicles. Rachel called Finn. She was looking forward to a dinner with the two of them. She was beginning to like getting to know Jake. He was so much like Noah and they had never met each other.

* * *

Rachel smiled when she saw Finn pull in the parking lot of the restaurant. She ran to meet him. He swept her up in his arms and said, "Hey babe. How is it going?"

"He is so much like Noah. I'm so glad you came to meet us."

"You thought that I would give up a chance to see my girl? You have to be crazy."

The two of them walked over to Jake holding hands. Finn said, "Hi Jake."

He said, "Hey man. I don't have to call you Mr. Hudson or that junk do I?"

Finn chuckled. "Nope. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Are the two of you love birds ready to go in? I'm starving."

The two nodded. As they walked in Finn leaned down and whispered to Rachel, "He is almost a copy of Puck."

"Scary, huh? We are in for it now."

"As long as you are happy and he doesn't hurt you I am good with it."

"I love you, babe."

"No, I love you!"

The two of them laughed as they sat down and got to know Jake even more. The more they talked the more he was like Puck. There was no doubt that Puck was going to have fun with it.


	18. Bethy Boo

**Thank you for sticking with me. This came a lot quicker than I expected. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the ideas, reviews and just reading in general. Here it is!**

After school the next day, Puck came and found Rachel. He hugged his little sister and asked, "Where is he?"

Rachel took his hand and drug him to the choir room where Jake and Finn were laughing about something. Rachel said, "If the two of you will excuse Finn and I, it is our date night. The two of you need to get to know each other. I will be at home with my fiancé." Rachel smiled up at Finn as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

Puck fake gagged and said, "Excuse me while I get ill. The two of you are sickening."

Finn told him, "You are just jealous that you don't have someone as amazing as I do."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Have fun, boys." The two of them walked out.

Puck sat down next to Jake and said, "So you are the brother."

Jake just looked at him and replied, "I could say the same thing about you."

Puck chuckled. "Rach seems to be taken by you. I'll have to decide that myself. You seem like a punk to me."

Jake snorted. "Coming from the guy with a Mohawk."

Puck laughed. "Yep, you're a Puckerman. What do you say we get out of here and do something? I don't want to go back to the house knowing that those two will be there by themselves."

Jake laughed. "He's an okay guy."

"Yeah, but that's our sister."

"Yeah, I guess. Being the little sister makes it even worse."

"Very true. Let's go get something to eat or something. I don't want to be in this joint any longer than I have to be."

"True." The two of them walked out of the school building having mindless conversation.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were lounging on the couch. Rachel's cell phone rang. She got up from her place long enough to pick up her phone. She said, "Hello?"

Shelby replied, "Oh Rachel! I'm so glad you picked up!"

"Is there something wrong with Beth?"

"Oh no! I have been called to come into work and there is no one to watch her. I know you were planning on coming over, but can she please watch her. I don't know what else to do."

"When?"

"In a half an hour. I can bring her to you. It would be so much help."

"Do you mind if my boyfriend is here?"

"No, of course not. I trust you. If it was Noah I may think a little differently."

"You know he wouldn't do anything while Beth was here. He loves her."

"I know. It's just hard to get past is prior infractions."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, Finn and I are here. Bring her on over and we will take care of her. Noah will be home in a couple of hours and I'm sure he would love to see her."

"I thought he was in LA?"

"That changed. We found out that we have more family than we originally thought so he is home to meet him."

"Oh… Did he father another child?"

Rachel chuckled. "No, but our father did apparently."

"Oh. Thank you so much, Rachel. I really appreciate it."

"I love my niece. I will be happy to see her."

The two of them said goodbye. Finn said, "I'm not going to like what you are about to tell me, am I?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and told him, "Shelby had something come up and she needed someone to babysit Beth. I was supposed to go and see her tomorrow anyway. I couldn't tell her no. I'm so sorry, Finny. You can stay to help or you can go home. I don't want our night to end, but I don't know what else to do. I just want to make everyone happy. She's still my family even if Noah put her up for adoption."

Finn took her in his arms. "I love you for you big heart and everything else about you. I would love to say if you don't mind. I just want to spend time with you and I would love to see Beth again. I haven't seen her since she was born. I would love to help you babysit. It will give us practice for when we have a baby of our own."

"Not any time soon, mister. Don't be getting any ideas."

"Of course not."

The two of them chuckled and continued watching their movie as they waited for Shelby to bring Beth over.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Rachel stood up and took Finn's hand as they made their way to the door. Shelby stood there with a smiling Beth. Rachel said, "Hi Shelby. Hey Bethy Boo."

Beth held out her arms and said, "Way way!" Rachel took her and the little girl gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Rachel giggled with the little girl.

Rachel told Shelby, "This is Finn, my boyfriend. We have this little girl under control. When are you going to be back?"

Shelby told her, "Not until 11. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, really. I understand. I love all the time I can get with Bethy Boo here." Rachel tickled her sides and had her laughing.

Shelby handed the diaper bag to Finn and said, "Everything she should need should be in here. If anything goes wrong call me. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm so sorry to interrupt date night."

Finn told her, "It's fine. We are going to have fun. We will see you when you get back."

Shelby leaned over and kiss Beth before she left.

Rachel said, "Bethy, this is Finn. He is Ray's boyfriend."

Beth looked at him intently for a few moments as she snuggled into Rachel's side not sure how to feel about the man that was so tall and big to her. Rachel told her, "It's okay, Beth. He may be big, but he is nice."

Finn said, "Hi Beth. Do you want to go watch a movie? Cinderella maybe?"

Beth smiled and stuck arms out to him. Rachel smiled and said, "I think you have a new best friend. She LOVES Cinderella, don't you Bethy?"

Bethy smiled as she laid her head on Finn's shoulder as they walked into the living room.

Rachel and Finn were sitting with Beth on the couch. She had since fallen asleep on Finn's lap. Rachel leaned over and gave him a kiss. She told him, "You are going to be a great dad someday."

"And you are going to be an amazing mom. You are going to be the favorite."

"No, that will definitely be you. You are going to be the one to let our child have anything that they want."

Finn chuckled. "You are probably right."

The two of them then heard the door open. Rachel quickly got up and went to stop whoever it was from making too much noise. She found both Jake and Puck at the door. She said, "You better not slam that door, Noah Puckerman. Beth just fell asleep."

Jake looked up and said, "Beth?" Before anything else was said they followed Rachel into the living room where they saw Finn holding the little girl. Jake went on to ask, "The two of you have a kid?"

Puck said, "Nope. She's mine. Well, she is mine by blood, but she was adopted."

Rachel told him, "Finn and I are babysitting for Shelby tonight."

"Oh. You all are one messed up group of people. I think I like it."

Finn laughed from his spot on the couch. This woke up Beth. She looked up and said, "Daddy!"

Puck walked over and took the little girl into his arms. He said, "Hey Bethy! I missed you. How are you?"

"Goo!"

Puck smiled. "You're not goo, you're Beth. Are you good?"

Beth laughed and nodded. "Who?" She pointed at Jake.

Puck said, "That's Uncle Jake. Can you say hi?"

Beth waved and said, "Hi."

Jake walked over and said, "Hi Beth. You sure are pretty. You must get that from your Aunt Rachel."

Puck told him, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am one good looking guy."

Beth looked back to the couch and say Rachel and Finn. She said, "Ray a Finny baby."

Puck snorted and said, "You want Ray and Finny to have a baby?"

Rachel and Finn just looked at each other. Rachel said, "Someday, Bethy Boo."

Finn held Rachel a little tighter and said, "You are going to be the best big cousin ever someday."

The four teenagers spent time with the little girl before Jake and Finn left before Marie got home from work. It had made for one interesting night, but nothing was ever boring with the Puckermans.


	19. Issues

**Thank you for sticking with this story and welcome to those of you that just joined us. I just want to say how proud of Cory I am for getting the help that he needs before it came down to something much worse happening. I wish him the very best and hope he is back at Glee very soon. I hope you enjoy where this story takes you. Let me know what you think!**

Rachel woke up the next morning and walked into the living room. She found Puck asleep on the couch with Beth wrapped up in his arms. She softly shook him and said, "Hey. Did Shelby never come to get her?"

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I guess not. I wonder what's up with that. She should be waking up soon. Can you go get me her bag? I'm sure it has Ducky in it and with waking up here she is going to want him."

Rachel smiled at her sentimental brother. He really was a good dad. She went and got the diaper bag. She went to pull out the stuffed duck that Noah had gotten her when she was first born to take with her. When she opened the bag she found a note. It read: "Dear Rachel, I know you and Noah will take care of Beth. I just can't do it. Noah is a wonderful father and deserves a chance to be one. I had the adoption nullified. I can't be a single mother. I know you will help Noah and I can see how much you love her. Take care of her and let her know it isn't her fault. Sincerely, Shelby."

Rachel gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Her brother was getting the chance to be the father that he always wanted to be, but how would that work when he wanted nothing more than to be in California and be free.

She walked back into the living room and said, "Umm… Noah, you are going to want to read this."

"What is it?"

She just handed it to him without saying a word. He read it and looked up at her. He softly asked, "What am I going to do? I can't send her somewhere else. I have to take care of her."

"Then that is what you are going to do. I'll help. You know Finn will help, too. We are all going to be there for you."

"Ma won't be happy. I was going to go to California."

"I guess you still can."

"I'm not going to take her from you. You are her Aunt Rachel. She needs some kind of role model in her life because you know I am lacking in that department. There is no way I can be a single dad. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid."

"You've babysat her and she hasn't died. Just keep doing what you are doing for the long run."

Beth started to stir in his arms. She blinked a couple of times and said, "Daddy?"

He leaned down and kissed her head, "Hey baby. Good morning."

"Momma?"

"She isn't here, sweetheart. You get to spend the day with Aunt Ray and I. What do you think?"

She looked at Rachel and asked, "Finny too?"

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sure if I call and tell him that Bethy wants to spend the day with him then he will come racing over." Rachel tickled her and made her laugh.

Marie came in the living room and asked, "What is she still doing here?" It wasn't that Marie didn't love her granddaughter, but she knew how attached to her Puck was. The last thing she wanted was for him to have her ripped away again.

Rachel said, "Why don't the two of you call Finn and I will go talk to mom in the kitchen." Puck silently thanked her as he got out his cell phone.

Rachel and Marie left Puck and Beth laughing in the living room as they called Finn to come over.

* * *

Rachel and Marie were in the kitchen. She asked, "What is going on?"

"Shelby left her. She left her diaper bag and pretty much said good luck."

"That woman! How could she leave a defenseless child like that."

"I don't know."

"Noah isn't going to let her go this time."

Rachel chuckled. "No, I don't think so. Ma, he really loves her."

"I can see that."

"He wants her. He has regretted giving her up since the day that he did. She is a good kid. It wouldn't just hurt her to have to go into a new home, but it would hurt Noah is well. They may not allow him to have a relationship with her like Shelby did before dropping her in his lap."

"He can't take care of a baby on his own."

"That is what he has us for, right?"

"You want to keep her too, don't you?"

Rachel smiled. "She is a good kid. She has her moments, but she is Noah's child after all. That should be expected."

Marie had to laugh. She snorted and said, "You just have an answer for it all, don't you?"

"I try. But Ma, she is part of this family."

"I know that. I have wanted to get to know the little girl. She is my first grandchild, though I really am too young to be a grandmother."

"That's why you can be a nana or a Mimi instead."

Marie smiled. "Mimi. That has a nice ring to it."

Rachel smiled. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm going to call Shelby have a piece of her mind and see about getting more of her things. Maybe you and Finn can go out and get some toddler food. We have quite a bit of child proofing to do around here."

"We'll get that done. Noah is going to be so happy and I'm sure he will be staying here rather than going across country again."

"That is a positive. Now, let's get to work."

"As soon as Finn gets here we will go out and get her some things."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You have such a big heart."

"She is a special little girl. She is worth it."

"You are going to be a wonderful mom someday. It better not be anytime soon or I may have to hurt that Hudson boy. I have known him since he was born. I'm not afraid to do it. I'm sure his mother would help me if it came down to it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ma, we have been over this. We had a scare. We aren't pregnant and have no such plans until the future. He is going to work with Mr. Shue for the year and then he is going to go into the police academy. 18 months and he will be finished. I will graduating then as well. We can get married after that."

"You have it all planned out, don't you?"

"I love him! I think I have always loved him."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Rachel went to get it with Beth in her arms. She opened the door. Beth started bouncing in her arms when she saw Finn and Jake standing at the door. Jake gave Rachel a hug, then Finn stepped up and hugged her. Then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Beth looked up at him and said, "Me kiss! Me kiss!"

Finn and Rachel laughed, "You want a kiss too, Bethy Boo?"

She nodded her head as Finn gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. She smiled and held her arms out to Jake. She wanted attention from her new uncle as well.

Puck was standing back watching everything. He didn't know what it was, but there was something that upset him about having Jake in the house, especially when his mom was home. He knew he would be the one that would have to explain to her about his deadbeat dad's other child and how he just showed up.

Puck walked in and said, "Give me my daughter."

The anger in his voice upset Beth. It caused her to bury her head in Jake's shoulder.

Marie came in and said, "Noah, what was that for? I could hear your attitude all the way in the kitchen."

Rachel said, "Ma, this is Jake."

Puck looked at her and said, "Go on. Tell her who he is. Since you are so happy to have him in your life you can tell her who he is."

Finn told him, "Dude, you need to calm down. Why don't you, Beth and I go into the living room for a few minutes?"

Finn took Beth from Jake and walked her and Puck into the living room.

Marie asked, "Why does he look familiar?"

Rachel said, "Umm…"

Jake said, "My last name is Puckerman. Ma'am, David Puckerman is my father."

Her hand flew to her mouth and said, "Get him out! I don't want him here!"

Rachel said, "Ma, let us explain."

She held up her hand. "No! I don't want to hear it. I don't any more of that man's children in my home. Who knows how many of you there are out there."

Jake just looked down at his feet and said, "I… I guess I'll be going. I'm sorry if I caused any problems. I'll see you at school, Rachel." He was out the door before she could say anything else.

Rachel couldn't believe her mother or her brother. They were so unwelcoming to someone that had gone through what she and Noah had been put through. She huffed and went into the living room to get Finn so they could get out of the house for a while. She knew how Jake felt to be an outsider and she wasn't about to let it happen for much longer. Whether Noah or her mother liked it, he was family. That meant something to her.


	20. Talks

**Thank you for the support. This chapter just came to me and I had to upload it quickly. Thank you for all the reviews. Let me know what you think. Rachel goes back to school next chapter. Lets see where that takes us. I hope you enjoy where this story is going. The Beth thing was a surprise to me as well. It just kind of happened. Thank you for everything and sticking with me. Let me know what you think. **

Rachel and Finn were back from the grocery store. She found Puck and Marie in the living room with Beth. Rachel said, "Hey Bethy! Why don't you go play with Finny. We got you something and he wants to show you. Ray needs to talk to daddy and Mimi."

Finn said, "Come on Bethy! Aunt Ray and I got you something pretty cool. I think you'll like it."

Finn got her out of the room. Rachel said, "I am so disappointed in the two of you. I thought you said that we were Puckermans and we stick together."

Marie looked at her and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, mother. Jake and his mom were left just like we were by the same man that we were left by. That is something that we have in common. He is an outsider. I definitely know what that feels like, especially around here I do."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Poor Rachel. Poor, poor Rachel. Just so sad."

Rachel raised her voice, "I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much! Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help someone that has been misunderstood."

"Oh, just shut it."

Marie said, "I don't want anything to do with that boy. I have enough of a reminder of David Puckerman."

Rachel looked at her mother in shock, "Yeah, us. I guess that shows how you feel about us. I think I'm going to go stay with Kurt or someone."

"Rachel Puckerman."

"If you hate the man why even say the name. I just can't handle this right now. I have two tests this week and I just want to spend time with someone that loves me. The groceries are on the table. I'll see you guys in a couple of days I guess."

"Rachel, stop being a drama queen. You cannot speak to me like that, young lady."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for who my father was, but he is who he is. He isn't in my life and he left us. I can't change that. I wish I could because I would have loved to have had a dad."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"But you did. I know you did. You hated him. I don't know how you raised us when you didn't love us."

Marie stood up and looked at her. "I love you."

"I don't know why. I'm nothing special. I'm just the invisible one."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're back to this again. You aren't invisible."

"I'm not now because I am making a scene. Did the two of you even realize that last year I didn't go to school for two weeks? Or that I didn't talk to anyone for a month when I was twelve? Probably not. It was always bailing Noah out of trouble or working at all hours of the day."

Marie looked at her daughter and realized just how much she had hurt her daughter. "Oh baby."

"I'm going to go spend the night with Kurt. I just need to get away. Good luck with Beth. I'm just going to get out of your way. I don't want to be a burden."

Marie wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You aren't a burden. You are my baby girl. I'm sorry I have been such a terrible mother. I just wanted to give you the best that I could. That meant working all the hours I could get at work. Don't leave."

"Fine. I'm going to go up to my room. I'll have Finn bring Beth back to you since you hate for anyone other than you to spend time with her." Before Puck could reply Rachel was already out of the living room and on her way to find Finn and Beth.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were sitting in Rachel's room. She was pretty quiet. Finn moved closer and asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

Rachel sat on Finn's lap and said, "I just don't understand. They know what we have been through and yet they still can't welcome Jake. He is misunderstood just like another Puckerman that we know."

Finn kissed her cheek and said, "Babe, this is all new to everyone. Some of us just aren't as welcoming and understanding as you are. I love you for that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you. You don't hate Jake too, do you?"

Finn told her, "No. He can be a punk from what I have seen, but Puck is the top punk of anyone. He has had a rough childhood. He didn't have a dad, that's something that I understand. I just got lucky to have my mom around and stuff."

"I'm so glad you understand me."

"Of course. I get you babe. You will always have me."

Rachel gave him a long kiss. The two of them broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. Rachel turned around and saw Puck standing at the door.

Rachel asked as she held onto Finn, "What do you want?"

Puck asked, "Can I talk to my sister for a minute?"

Finn planted a quick kiss on Rachel's lip and said, "I'll be downstairs with your mom and Beth, if you don't mind."

Puck told him, "She loves you. She is all about you and Rachel. She will be happy to play with you for a while."

Finn left the two siblings alone. Rachel asked again, "What do you want?"

Puck sat down on the bed and said, "I'm sorry."

"You should be! Jake hasn't done anything to you!"

Puck lowered his head and mumbled something.

Rachel asked, "What was that?"

"I'm jealous. Okay? I was a sucky brother and along comes this guy to fly in and take my place. Then Beth likes him better than me. He is going to end up being best friends with Finn. It will be like I don't and never did exist."

"Sound familiar? You are my big brother. We had our problems and still do, but you are family. Jake is family too. He has the same deadbeat for a dad that we do. He doesn't have a sibling to have his back at home like we do. He is just finding out about us, too. It's a big change for all of us. You need to give him a chance. He isn't taking your place. You are still my annoying big brother. I'm still your diva of a little sister. That isn't going to change. I'm still going to help you with Beth. I just want to get to know Jake. He reminds me so much of you which means that I'll probably have to get him out of trouble along the way."

Puck gave her a hug and said, "Okay. I'm sorry. I had left home and he just popped up out of nowhere. I just felt like I was being replaced."

"You know that that would never happen."

"I don't know. I mean you are replacing me with Finn and Jake s replacing me for you. I don't really have a place anymore."

Rachel gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Rachel had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Stop that." He wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I just needed to explain why I was acting like I was. I didn't want you to go back to hating me. I don't think I could handle that."

"That won't happen. I wasn't happy with you, but I didn't hate you. I was just having a hard time understanding why you were acting the way you were with him when he is going through everything that the two of us are going through. I understand why mom is acting the way she is, but still doesn't mean I like it. Jake isn't that bad."

"I'm going to give him more of a chance. I'm going to call him and apologize."

"That is very mature of you, Noah." Rachel smiled.

"I'm a dad. I need to grow up."

Finn knocked on the door with Beth in his arms. He said, "Don't want to interrupt, but I have someone that wants to see the two of you."

Beth squirmed out of Finn's arms and toddled into the room. She said, "Way Way, no sad."

Rachel leaned down and picked her up. She sat her on the bed between her and Puck. She told the little girl, "I'm not sad anymore, Bethy." She kissed her head.

Beth looked up at Puck and said, "Where momma?"

Puck asked, "What would you think about living with me, Ray Ray and Mimi? Would you like that? You would get to see Finny all the time. You may even get to see Jake some more."

"Momma?"

Puck pulled her up in his arms and said, "Momma had to go away. She left you to live with me, Ray Ray and Mimi."

Beth got tears in her eyes and buried her face in Puck's shirt as she cried. Puck and Rachel both tried to calm her down, but nothing worked.

Finn came over and sat on the other side of Puck. He said, "Hey Bethy! You are going to have so much fun here. I know I have fun when I come over here." Puck snickered and Rachel blushed making Finn smile even more. "We love you so much and want you to be happy."

Rachel looked at Finn and smiled. She said, "Finny is right. We are going to have all kinds of fun here. Plus, guess what?"

Beth looked up from Puck's chest and softly said, "What?"

Rachel told her, "Finny is going to be your uncle." She held out her hand and said, "We are going to get married?"

Beth managed a small smile and asked, "Here?"

Rachel chuckled. "He isn't going to live here, but he will come see us all the time. You are going to be seeing a lot of him."

"Wheely?"

The teenagers laughed and nodded. Puck said, "What about dad? You will get to see me all the time, too."

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Love."

Puck kissed her cheek and said, "Love you too, baby girl. Let's go see what Mimi is making for dinner. Daddy is hungry."

Puck left with Beth in his arms. He was making her laugh all the way to the kitchen.

Rachel stood up next to Finn and said, "I can't wait for our future. You are going to be a great dad. You are so good with Beth. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

Finn bent over and kissed her lips. "I don't think so. I am the one that is lucky. You are perfect in so many ways. I can't wait to have kids with you someday."

Rachel took his hand and led him to the kitchen where they found Puck, Beth and Marie laughing. It was exactly what Rachel needed and wanted. She still wasn't the happiest with the way that they had treated Jake, but there was still time for all of them to get to know each other and form a relationship of some kind along the way.


	21. Date Night

**Thank you so much for the few reviews on last chapter. I am slowly running out of ideas so updates may come less frequently now. Thank you for giving this story a chance and reading it. I appreciate all of you. I would love reviews of inspirations as I try to figure out where I am going with things. Thank you so much for reading.**

Rachel walked into school with Finn. She loved being on his arm. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He told her, "Have a good day, babe. I love you. After school today, you are all mine."

Rachel smiled up at him. "I like that idea. I'm sorry this weekend didn't give us much time to be alone."

"Things happen. Beth is more important."

"You are the best fiancé ever. Beth loves her Uncle Finny."

Finn smiled. "I can't wait to be her uncle."

"Neither can I. That means that you will be my husband and I am really looking forward to that."

Finn chuckled. "You have no idea how excited I am for it, too. It will be here before you know it. Now you need to get to class, Miss. Berry."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she went off to class.

Rachel was sitting in the choir room when one of the new members came in. Rachel was thinking of what song she was going to sing for Finn this week. The boy walked over and sat by her. He said, "Hi. I'm Ryder."

Rachel smiled politely and said, "Hello. I'm Rachel Berry."

"It is very nice to meet you."

"You too."

Rachel went back to looking at her song lyrics. "You are a junior, right?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. The boy was nice, but he wasn't Finn. She had the guy that she wanted. She told him, "I am."

Finn had walked in the room. He saw Rachel talking to the new boy and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. She was his fiancée. That was his ring on her hand and his heart that she held in the palm of her hand.

Everyone else started to file into the room. Jake came in and looked at Ryder. He said, "Hey man. Do you mind if I sit there? I want to get to know MY sister." Rachel chuckled under breath.

Ryder reluctantly moved. Rachel leaned over and said, "Thank you. I didn't know what to do to get him to leave me alone."

"Your boy over there was about to lose it."

Rachel stood up and walked over to Finn. She got on her tiptoes and gave Finn a kiss. She said, "I'm sorry, baby. I was in here looking over the song I am going to sing for you this week and he came in and sat by me. He wouldn't quit talking. He is a nice guy, but he isn't my type. You are all the man I will ever need."

Finn leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I love you. If I could marry you tomorrow I think I would do it."

"I'm all for it, if you want to."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I don't think so mister. I have a lot that needs to be done before I can marry you. It's hard enough as it is now not to think about our wedding all the time and everything else that is centered around you."

Finn kissed her head. "Go sit down before Mr. Shue kicks me out for taking you away from the group."

"What if I want to stay with you?"

"We have a date tonight. I think you can hold out until then."

"I don't know about that. I haven't seen much of you in the last week. I miss my fiancé."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Miss. Puckerman."

"That's future Mrs. Hudson to you."

"I love the sound of that."

"I want to set a date so I have a day to look forward to."

"We can talk about that tonight if you want to."

"I really do."

"Then that is something that we can talk about over dinner tonight. Go sit down."

Rachel pouted up at her fiancé before walking back to her seat as Mr. Shuester walked in the room. Rachel sat down and Kurt had sat down in the seat on the other side of her. He leaned over and asked, "What was lover boy saying that had you smiling so big?"

Rachel smiled and said, "We are going to talk about wedding dates tonight."

Kurt clapped his hands. "Great! You have to let me know so I can start planning."

Rachel chuckled. "Calm down. You are going to have plenty of time to help me plan."

"Oh, I'm so excited. I love planning events!"

"Trust me, I know."

Mr. Shuester cleared his throat and said, "Okay, guys. I have something that I need to tell you. I'm going to be taking a break from Glee club."

The whole room gasped. He told them, "I have been asked to go to the capital and fight for the arts in school and it is something that I can't turn down."

Rachel asked, "What is going to happen to Glee? Invitationals are in three weeks!"

"That is why Finn is here. Also Coach Bieste and Miss. Pillsbury will be here to help. You all will be fine. I have faith in the three of them. I know that they will help you get prepared and you will take invitationals by storm. I know I'll come back to a trophy."

Rachel looked up and saw that Finn was just as surprised as she was. She could tell that he was nervous. Mr. Shuester said, "Okay. Let's get working on some songs that you could possibly use while I'm gone."

The club started working on songs.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were sitting next to each other at the restaurant. He said, "I'm so glad tonight worked out. I've missed some along time with my girl."

"I've missed alone time with you, too."

"How are things going with Beth?"

"She keeps asking for Shelby and it is hitting Noah hard. After we are done here you can come back with me. I'm sure she would love to see you. You are her favorite."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"I don't know about that. I know you are my favorite."

Finn laughed and kissed her cheek. "You are adorable."

"You are precious."

"That's not exactly what a guy wants to hear, Rach."

Rachel laughed. "I can't help it. It's true."

"I don't know why you want to be with me."

"I don't know why I wouldn't want to be. You are the best guy out there. You always have been the one for me. This is embarrassing, but when I was younger I would always write my name with your name in my notebooks. I never thought I would actually be able to write my name that way for the rest of my life."

Finn chuckled. "That is cute, Rach. I'm glad I can make your dreams come true."

Rachel blushed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew you were going to make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you. I like it. I couldn't be happier to have you as Rachel Hudson and my wife in the future."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"So, when are we going to get married?"

Finn pulled out his iPhone. He pulled up the calendar. He said, "You wanted to get married after we both graduate, right?"

Rachel looked down and said, "I don't know if I can wait that long. What about over Christmas break my senior year? We will almost be graduated, but not quite. I just don't want to have to wait for almost two years."

"Rach..."

"I'll still graduate and so will you. By then you will only have a couple months left in the academy and so will I in high school. I can get a job now and start saving."

"I just don't want you to miss out on the fun times of high school."

"I don't have a lot of friends. I'm going to be fine. I have you and I am going to be married to you. I have everything that I need. We are going to have our own babies some day. We are getting all kinds of practice with Beth."

"I know how much you want to go to New York."

"Actually, I have been thinking about that."

"And?"

"Puck needs help with Beth. I want to help him. I love kids. I thought maybe I could teach drama in high schools or something. We can always go to New York later."

"Rach, it's been your dream since you were little."

"Dreams change. I just want to be with you."

"We still have time to figure all of this out. So, do you want a December or january wedding?"

Rachel smiled. "January first. Then I'm starting a new year with a new marriage."

Finn pulled her in for a kiss. "Sounds perfect to me."

The two of them finished eating and spent the rest of the night together. It was exactly what Rachel needed and she looked forward to getting to spend so many more nights with each other for the rest of their lives.


	22. Their Daughter

**Thank you so much to those of you that have stuck out this story. Sorry for mistakes in the last chapter and any that may surface in this one. My grandmother passed away last week and it has hit me pretty hard. I want to keep writing, but right now that isn't my top priority. I hope you can understand. I don't know when updates will be coming due to everything going on in my life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Rachel and Finn were babysitting Beth for the day. They were walking the mall. Rachel was pushing the stroller with one hand while Finn held the other. They looked like the vision of a perfect couple. You would never imagine that they were the definition of an odd couple.

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's head. He said, "This will be us with our own baby someday. Of course they are going to be the cutest baby in the whole world. How could they not be when they have you for a mother?"

Rachel blushed. "Stop it. You are adorable. Our baby will get that from you, I hope."

They heard Beth say, "Way! Way!"

Rachel stopped the stroller and stooped in front of it to ask, "What's the matter, Bethy?"

"Carry!"

Rachel chuckled. "Finn may have to carry you. You are getting so big."

"Finny!"

Finn picked her up and said, "Hey princess." She wrapped her arms around his neck as the three of them continued to walk around the mall.

* * *

Finn and Rachel stopped to sit on bench. Rachel leaned over to tickle Beth. They had gotten her a couple of new outfits and a new toy. They were about finished for the day and then they were going to head back to Rachel's to return Beth to Puck who had called five to check on her in the three hours they had been gone.

As they were sitting there, an older couple came over and told them, "You're daughter is adorable. You are doing such a great job with her."

Rachel politely smiled and told the older woman, "I would love to take credit for this little angel, but this is my niece. We are just babysitting for the day."

"Oh. I'm sorry. The way the two of you are with her just made it seem as if she was yours. If you ever have children in the future you are going to be wonderful parents."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and said, "Thank you, ma'am." The two of them started to get their things together so they could get Beth home.

* * *

Puck was pacing the floor. Finn and Rachel should have been home with Beth by now. He wanted to see his little girl. He had been working all day at the tire shop. He just wanted to sit on the couch with his little girl and cuddle. That's right, Puck wanted to cuddle. No one outside the house ever had to know about it. His little girl was that important to him.

Rachel and Finn quietly walked in the door. Finn had Beth in his arms and she was sound asleep. Puck asked, "Where have the two of you been?"

Rachel told him, "The mall, like we told you we would be. What is going on?"

"I want my daughter."

Finn looked at him funny and said, "Here she is, man. She hasn't gone anywhere. We just wanted to give you some time to be on your own and not have to worry about her."

"That's cool, but she's my girl."

Rachel smiled. "You are such a good daddy. You need a break every once in a while."

"I just want to lay on the couch with her tonight."

"Nothing is stopping you from doing that."

"I guess so. There is just something about tonight that is making me want to spend as much time with her as I can."

Finn handed the little girl to her and said, "It's cool, dude. If I had a kid as awesome as yours I would want to spend as much time with her as I could. I'm going to go watch a movie with your sister."

"That better be all the two of you do. There is a little girl in the house that doesn't need to be traumatized for the rest of her life."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Be quiet, Noah. You traumatized me before I was Beth's age."

"Look at you being all dramatic. You didn't walk in on me until you were at least 12."

Finn chuckled as he took Rachel's hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were watching a movie. Finn kissed the top of her head and said, "I can't wait until the two of us get to go places with our own baby. When people tell us how cute our kid is we can brag about it all the time. You know our kid is going be legit and the best looking kid to ever come into the world."

Rachel smiled. "You aren't full of yourself or anything."

Finn chuckled. "Hey! I give credit where it is due. Our kid is going to be beautiful just like you are. I'm going to have to lock our daughter away in a tower or something to keep all those little scumbags away from her."

"You can't do that to our nonexistent daughter. I want her to be able to find a wonderful guy, just like you."

"You know there isn't a chance of that."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Baby, I love you."

Finn laughed. "I love you, too. I can't wait to be that over protective dad that is always embarrassing his daughter."

"Then I guess that will make me the mom that will always be trying to talk you out of it."

"I guess it will. Good luck with that job."

"From the sounds of it, I'm going to need all the luck I can get."

Finn kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much. I can't wait until you are my wife."

"And I can't wait for you to be my husband. Just a year and a half."

"That is so far away."

"I know what you mean. It wouldn't bother me if it was tomorrow."

The two of them were looking into each other's eyes when there was a knock on the door. Puck stuck his head in the room. He said, "Umm… Rach."

Rachel knew that look. It wasn't a good luck. She sat up and asked, "What is the matter?"

"It's mom."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in the hospital. We have to get there."

Rachel didn't ask any more questions. She jumped off her bed and started getting her things together. She was going to get to her mom.


	23. Hospital

**Thank you for being so patient with me. This was hard to write for me, but it is what came to me. I hope you all enjoy it and where the story takes us. Again, thank you for the thoughts during the recent passing of my grandmother. You all are the best. Let me know what you think and anything that you may want to see in the future of this story. **

Puck was sitting in the backseat with a sleeping Beth. Finn was driving holding Rachel's hand. He could feel the tension in the car. They didn't know what was going on with Mrs. Puckerman, but there was something saying that it wasn't good. Finn had had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach when Burt had the heart attack just six months ago.

Finn squeezed her hand and said, "it's going to be okay, Rach."

She looked at him and said, "You don't know that. None of us know that. That's my mom! Drive faster!"

Puck practically growled at her, "Stop it! If you wake up Beth I'm going to get you both."

Rachel turned around, "Be quiet, Noah."

Finn said, "I know this is a stressful time for the two of you, but it is going to be okay. Your mom is going to be fine. She is one of the strongest women I know. She had to be to raise the two of you. She is going to pull through whatever this is."

* * *

They pulled up to the hospital. Finn told Puck, "You and Rach go ahead and see your mom. I'll take Beth."

"Finn…"

"No. Let Uncle Finn take over."

"Thank you."

Puck took off to catch up with Rachel who had already run to see their mother. Finn carefully got the little girl out of the car seat and carried her into the hospital.

Rachel and Puck walked into their mom's hospital room. She was hooked up to all the wires that they never thought they would see her on. Rachel went over to her mom's side and took her hand. She said, "Hey mom. Noah and I are here."

Marie didn't wake up. The nurse came and said, "You must be her children."

Puck asked, "What is going on?"

The nurse told him, "She was working the floor and she passed out. We aren't sure what caused it yet, but she hasn't woke up. I'm so sorry kids."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she asked, "is she ever going to wake up?"

"I really don't know. I just don't know what to tell you."

Rachel looked out into the hallway and saw Finn holding Beth. Puck walked out and took Beth. He knew that Rachel was going to need him.

Finn took Rachel in his arms as she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He asked, "What do you want to do, babe? I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you want to do, I'll be right by your side."

"Don't leave me. I don't know what to do. I just want to be with you. I have to be here."

"I understand. I'm not going anywhere. Let's go sit with your mom for a while."

Puck was watching the two of them. Finn told him, "I called my mom to let her know what was going on. she is coming down in a little while. She said if you want to stay she would take Beth home with her for the night."

Puck told him, "I have to be there with her or Rach does. I don't want her to be scared. I'm scared enough as it is."

"Totally understandable, dude. Mom will probably want you to come home with her. If Rach wants to stay here, I'll stay with her. I'll call Mr. Shue and let him know."

"That can wait. Right now my little sister needs you."

"Okay. Puck, it's really going to be okay."

"I really don't know if it is going to be. This is bad, dude. That's my mom in there. She is lying in that bed, not moving. I think they even have a machine breathing for her. I don't know what is the matter with her and there is nothing I can do to fix it. That's my ma in there." Puck started to cry as he clung to Beth."

Finn wrapped his arm around him. "I'm here for you too. I'm still your best friend. I may be dating your sister, but I'm still your best friend. Remember that, okay? I'm here to watch Beth whenever you need me to. I can go get you food. If you and Rach need a break I can sit here with your mom. I'll do anything you want me to do."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I know you would do the same for me."

Rachel came out and said, "Noah!"

Puck's head whipped around to look at her, "Yeah?"

Rachel's eyes were glistening as she said, "Get in here."

Puck handed Beth over Finn and went in the room. He got in the room. Rachel was holding Marie's hand. She said, "Noah, she's gone."

Puck went over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. He held her and cried with her. A nurse finally came in and told them, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rachel flung herself out of Puck's arms and said, "Let me out of here! I have to get out!"

Finn caught her and said, "Baby…"

"She's gone. I don't have anyone."

Finn pulled her into his arms the best that he could with Beth still in his arms. He said, "You have me. You have Puck. You have Beth. You have Kurt. You have Jake. You have my mom. You have all kinds of people here for you. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you do. I'm not going anywhere."

She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. They pulled apart for Rachel to take Beth from him.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were on their way to his house. Carole had made it very clear that Rachel, Puck and Beth were going to now being staying with them.

Finn asked as he drove trying to break the silence, "Are you okay, baby?"

Rachel looked over at him and said, "I want her back. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm right here. I'm going to help you through this."

"If you are going to help me through this then marry me."

"We are getting married."

"I don't mean in two years. I mean now. Marry me now. I just want to have something good happen in my life right now. Please. Finn… Please."

Finn didn't know what to say to that. He would do anything to make her happy and it was something that he needed and wanted for himself.


	24. Yours and No One Else's

**Again, sorry for the wait. I've hit a stressful spot in the semester and I just don't have motivation, but this came to me. This story isn't over. I just hope you will stick with me to see where things go. Thank you for the positive reviews. They mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. **

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way that Rachel Puckerman would ever want anything like that. He thought she was a little crazy to want to get married before both of them were graduated from college and high school.

He pulled over on the side of the road. He said, "Rach…"

She replied, "Finn Hudson, don't you dare talk to me as if I am a child."

"Rach, as much as I want to marry you, you know we can't do that. You are sixteen and I just turned eighteen. No one is going to marry is. You are considered to be underage. That is why we were going to wait in the first place, remember?"

"There are ways to get them to let us get married."

"They are going to want signed permission from a parent."

"I don't have any parents. They can demand it all they want, but there is nothing they can do to get it."

"The only way we can get married without permission from a parent is if you are pregnant."

"Then I'll get pregnant. Then they will have to let us get married."

"You remember what it was like when you thought we were pregnant before. Why would you want to do it on purpose?"

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes as she said, "I have seen that we are not guaranteed a tomorrow and I just want to make sure that I get to spend every day possible with you. And if I have a baby that will be another person that will love me."

"Oh babe. There are so many people that love you."

"I lost my mom. Puck is going to take Beth and leave. Then where is that going to leave me?"

"What makes you think that Puck is going to leave?"

"He will have no reason to stay if Ma isn't here."

"You are here. He'll stay for you."

"I don't think so. I just want to be with you. I love you."

Finn leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, too. This isn't something you can go into lightly. Let's think about it for a little while, okay? After you get some rest and we get through the next couple of days we'll talk about it again. Okay? Let's get home so you can get some rest."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course. We are on our way to my house, remember?"

"No. I mean will you hold me?"

"Anything to make you feel better, babe." She gave him a small smile as Finn got back on the road.

* * *

Finn and Rachel pulled in the driveway. Finn walked around the car and wrapped his arms around Rachel before taking her in the house. He said, "Go on upstairs and start getting ready for bed. I'll be up soon. I promise."

Finn walked in the living room to find Puck sitting on the couch with a slipping Beth in his arms. He asked, "How is she doing?"

"Not so good, man. She thinks that you are going to take Beth and leave. She thinks you have no reason to stay here anymore."

"You have to be kidding me. I'm not going to leave her. Especially not now. There is no family here. I know she wouldn't come with me to California because you are here and her dreams of New York and all. I'm not going to leave her to get over all of this on her own."

"I know that, man. She's just sad and that is how she was dealing with it. She wants to get married."

He looked up. "What?"

"I think she thinks I am going to leave her now, too. She just wants to make sure that I'll always be here. I'm going to make it as clear as I can that I'm not going anywhere. I love her."

"I know. I just don't get her."

"You know she has self-esteem issues. Now that your mom is gone she is afraid that everyone else is going to go, too."

"I guess that does make sense. I'm going to lay Beth down here. Can you keep an eye on her while I go talk to Rach?"

"Of course. Rach said she wanted to sleep with me tonight."

"I get it. I'm going to have Beth with me. Rach isn't going to go to school tomorrow. Are you?"

"Nope. I'm here if either of you need me. I know you have a lot of planning and stuff to do. I can stick with Beth so you guys can do that stuff or I can go with you. Whatever you guys want me to do, I'll do it."

"I really appreciate it, man."

"It's no big deal. We are going to be family someday."

Puck chuckled. "If it was up to Rachel it would be someday really soon."

"Yeah. I told her we would talk about it some more in a couple of days when things settle down."

"Good move. Have you called everyone?"

"I called Miss. Pillsbury so she can take over Glee for a little while. I think Kurt called the Glee club. I can call anyone else you want me to."

"I guess text Santana and Mike."

"I can do that. I mean it, I'm here if you need anything at all. I'm not only here for Rach. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you, too."

Puck walked over and actually gave him a hug. He sniffled. "Thanks, Finn. Right now I just need you to take care of my little sister. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Don't worry about Beth. I'll be right here if she wakes up and needs anything."

"You're the best." Puck went up the stairs to talk to Rachel.

* * *

Carole came in living room and wrapped her arms around Finn. She said, "I am so proud of you. You are growing up to be quite the man."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you are handling everything. I know this can't be easy for you."

"They need me. That is what matters. I'm going to do everything in my power to help them through this. They aren't lucky like me to still have someone after they lose a parent. Then you found Burt and that helped too. They don't have anyone now."

"But they do. They have you. They have Burt and I as well. Marie and I had talked about it years ago. We talked about what we would do if something unexpected happened to either of us while we were still single. We promised to take each other's kids if something like this happened. I'm not backing down from this. As I see it, Noah and Rachel are going to be members of this family now. Little Beth included also."

"You are the best, mom. I don't know what to do with and for Rachel."

"Just be there for her. That's all you can do right now."

"She's just so sad. Mom, she wants to get married."

Carole chuckled. "I knew that. She's wearing the ring that you are currently still in debt for."

"No, I mean she wants to get married now. Not wait like we had talked about before."

"Finn, you can't do that."

"I know that. She still has dreams to go for. There are still so many things that need to be done and I don't want her to put everything aside."

"I'm glad we are on the same page. I love her and I can't wait for her to be my daughter in law, but that doesn't need to be anytime soon."

"Yeah. I promise we aren't going to do anything, but she wants to sleep with me tonight. Sleeping is all it is going to be, I promise."

"Okay. As long as that is all it is. You will be keeping the door open, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

Beth starts to squirm on the couch. Finn rushes to her side and takes her in his arms. He said, "Hey Bethy. It's okay. Finny is here. Daddy is upstairs with Aunt Rach. He'll be back."

Beth curled into him and muttered, "Wuv Finny."

Finn smiled as he ran his hand through her hair to ease her. "I love you too, Bethy."

Carole walked over and said, "You are going to be a wonderful father someday. Just don't let that day come too soon. I don't think I could handle being a grandma this young."

Finn chuckled. "You wouldn't be a grandma. You would be a nana or Mimi. I can't imagine you letting a child call you grandma no matter how old you are."

She smiled. "That's probably right. I think I am going to go to bed. Let me know if anyone needs anything." Finn continued to sit on the couch holding Beth as she slept in his arms.

* * *

In another part of the house, Rachel had just changed into her night clothes when Puck knocked on the door. He came in and asked, "Can I talk to you?"

Rachel just nodded. He sat next to her and said, "I miss her."

Rachel looked at him. "Me too. It's not going to get any easier."

"I gave her and you a hard time, but I love both of you. I want you to know that. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. Beth and I are staying here. I'm not about to leave you here with Jake and Finn. I hardly know Jake and Finn, he's like a brother, but I want to know that you are okay myself. I want to be here to kick his butt if he ever does anything wrong when it comes to you. It's up to me to look after you and I'm not about to just leave you to deal on your own. You are my little sister. I'm going to start acting like the big brother that I should have acted like way before now."

Rachel smiled a little. "Thank you. I just don't want to be alone."

"You are NEVER going to be alone. I won't let that happen and I know Finn isn't going to let that happen. He loves you."

"He doesn't want to marry me."

"No. He doesn't want to marry you right now. You have to graduate high school first. Then the two of you will get married and be so sickening cute that everyone will hate you."

Rachel playfully punched his shoulder. "Shut up. It isn't going to be like that."

"I'm sure it will be. But that is okay. As long as you are happy and he is treating you right then that's okay in my book."

"Noah, thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Now, you need to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. I think Finn is going to watch Beth so the two of us can make arrangements. He has called or text everyone for us."

"I have a pretty great fiancé."

Puck chuckled. "He's not all bad."

"You aren't all bad either."

"If you say so. Now I'll go relieve Finn of Beth duty so that he can come up here."

"Thank you for coming to talk to me, Noah."

"Hey. It's what a big brother should do. We are in this together. That's how it is going to be from now on."

"I'm glad. Good night. Give Beth a hug for me."

"Will do. Night, Rach."

"Good night, Noah."

Rachel gave Puck a hug before he left the room. She really was glad to have him. Things were going so much better now than they had ever been before.

* * *

Finn soon came upstairs. He climbed into bed with Rachel and held her in his arms. He kissed her head and said, "Good night, baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much and that is never going to change. I hope you believe that."

Rachel smiled up at him in her half sleepiness and said, "I love you too, Finn Hudson. I'm so glad you are all mine."

"Yours and no one else's." He kissed her and held her as they both fell asleep.


	25. Long Day

**Thank you for sticking with me and this story. I hope you are enjoying it. I have more in mind for our favorite couple. Let me know what you think. Thank you for those of you who are continuously reviewing. You help me want to keep writing.**

Rachel was confused the next morning when she woke up wrapped in the arms of someone. That was when everything from the night before came flooding back to her. She buried her head in Finn's chest trying to make all the memories fade. She didn't realize that tears were escaping from her eyes until she noticed the wet spot on Finn's shirt and he was holding her a little bit tighter. He softly said, "Shh… It's okay, Rach."

She looked up at him and said, "I'm an orphan."

Finn didn't know what to say to that. He squeezed her before finally saying, "You still have Puck and Beth. You have me and my mom. You have Burt and Kurt. You have all of Glee club. You aren't alone in this. I know it hurts. It's always going to hurt, but that is why you have us to fall back on. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here if you need to cry, yell or anything of the sort. You know I will always be here."

Rachel sniffled. "Why do bad things happen to good people, Finny?"

"I don't know, baby. It isn't fair, but they say things happen for a reason."

"There was no reason for her to die!"

"I know. I'm sorry. If I could I would take back yesterday and do everything that I could to make sure that that didn't happen to her. I hate that you are going through this."

Rachel looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I told you. I'm here no matter what. We should probably get up. There is a lot to do today."

"I just want to stay as far away from it all as I can."

"I know, Rach, but you can't leave Puck to do all of this on his own. He may be your big brother, but he is hurting, too."

"I know. I just don't want it all to be true."

Finn kissed her head as he got out of bed. She followed behind him.

* * *

While Rachel was getting ready Finn walked downstairs to the kitchen. He was surprised to be met with the sight of Carole, Burt, Kurt, Puck and Beth. He looked at the clock and said, "Kurt shouldn't you be at school already. Burt, mom, shouldn't you be at work."

Kurt told him, "I'm taking the day off."

Burt said, "The same goes for your mom and I. Being here today is more important."

Puck said, "Mrs. Carole is going to go with me and Rach to plan what has to be planned. They were supposed to do an autopsy this morning so they are probably going to tell us what that said. Kurt is going to help you watch Beth. She threw a fit this morning so it may actually take two of you. Burt is going to call my mom's sisters for us."

Finn said, "Okay. Have you heard from anyone?"

"Santana text me earlier. She is on her way up here from Louisville. Mike said he was trying to find a plane from Chicago, but he would be here as soon as he could get here."

"Good."

Before anything else could be said there was a pounding on the door. Finn went to open it and saw Jake Puckerman. He was out of breath and said, "Where are Rachel and Puck?"

Finn told him, "Calm down man. They are here. Did you run here?"

Puck came in and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jake took a deep breath and said, "I know you aren't a big fan of me, but I wanted to make sure that you and Rachel were okay. We are still kind of family in a messed up way."

Puck found himself going over to him and hugging him. He said, "Dude, you are disgusting. What is with all the sweat? You smell rank."

Jake chuckled. "I didn't hear about your mom until someone told me at school when I got there. I don't have a car so I ran to your house. You weren't there so I called Marley and she found out from Miss. Pillsbury that you were here. I ran from your house here."

"Thanks. Rach should be down soon. She will be happy to see you. Beth is in the kitchen if you want to see her."

"I don't want to overstep anything."

"No. I was wrong. You are family. She needs to know her Uncle Jake and you are good to Rachel. That is what matters."

The three of them walked into the kitchen. Puck said, "Carole, Burt, this is my brother Jake."

Carole looked up and said, "Brother?"

Puck chuckled. "Same dead beat dad, different moms."

Burt said, "Oh. It's nice to meet you."

Jake told him, "I'm sorry to just barge in, but I didn't know what else to do."

Carole told him, "You are welcome here anytime, honey. We are having breakfast. I made plenty of pancakes. Would you like some?"

He told her, "I couldn't impose."

"It's not imposing. I offered."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"It's Carole." Jake smiled and sat down with all of them.

* * *

They finally got Rachel to leave. They had been gone for about an hour. Finn and Kurt were playing on the floor with Beth. Jake had stayed with them as well. Jake asked Finn, "How is Rachel dealing?"

"You saw the way she was when she left, right?" Rachel had thrown a fit before Carole and Puck had finally gotten her to leave with them. It had broken Finn's heart to see her that way. Puck had to practically carry her out of the house as she sobbed.

Jake said, "Yeah."

"That is nothing compared to what she said to me last night and this morning. It is so hard to see the one you love going through something like this."

"I can only imagine."

Beth toddled over to Finn and said, "Finny, Wachy sad?"

Finn managed a small smile. "Yeah she is, Bethy."

"Daddy sad too?"

"Yeah, Bethy. They are sad. When they get home you will have to give them each a big hug."

"Otay."

Finn smiled. "You are the sweetest, Bethy."

"Wachy have a baby?"

Finn told her, "No. Rachy isn't having a baby. We aren't going to have a baby for a long time. You are the only little girl we need in our lives right now."

"No! Want you have baby!"

"You want us to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"Bethy, we can't have a baby right now." Finn could believe that the two year old was so smart. Then he remembered that Shelby was the one that had talked to her like she was a tiny adult her whole life so it made sense. He went on to say, "We are going to have a baby someday, but not any time soon."

Jake said, "You and Rachel are pretty serious, huh?"

"We are engaged. Last night she wanted to go out and get married today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I just wish I could take away the pain for her. I would in a heartbeat."

"I may have just met her, but I'm glad she has someone like you there for her. I can tell that she really cares about you."

"I care about her, too."

Kurt said, "Rachel is an interesting soul. She takes some getting used to, but no one deserves to go through what her and Puck are going through. I don't remember much from when my mom passed away, but I had my dad. The two of them are pretty much on their own through all of this."

"They have all of us."

"We just have to keep making sure that we remind them of that." The three guys then changed the subject as they continued to play with Beth.

* * *

Puck, Rachel and Carole got home about two. Finn went towards Rachel, but she avoided him and headed towards his bedroom. Carole told him, "Give her about an hour and then go check on her. She had a rough day. I think she needs a little time alone."

Finn wanted to not listen to her and run up there, but he knew his mom was right. He sighed and walked into the living room. Beth went running to Puck. She said, "Daddy no sad. I give hugs."

Puck managed a smile. He said, "Thank you monkey. That is exactly what I needed. When Aunt Rach comes down that is what she needs, too."

"Finny took care of me."

Puck smiled. "He did, huh? Did you have fun with Uncle Finny, Uncle Jake and Kurt?" Finn couldn't stop the smile on his face when he heard Puck call him Uncle Finny. That was all he wanted.

Jake told them, "I'm going to head out. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be over as quick as I can."

Burt said, "Let me drive you home."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know that. I'm offering."

Jake smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Burt and Jake left.

Puck told Finn, "Take the munchkin with you and try to talk to Rachel. It will be hard for her to push you away if you have Beth."

Finn asked, "Bethy, you want to come with me? Daddy isn't going anywhere."

She nodded and held her arms out to Finn. He took her and they started walk up the stairs.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door and said, "Babe, there is someone that wants to see you."

He slowly opened the door and Rachel sat up more in bed. Beth jumped from Finn's arms and ran to the bed. Rachel helped her up.

Beth said, "No cry, Rachy! No sad!"

Rachel tried to smile the best she could. She said, "I'm okay, Bethy. Did Finny take good care of you today?"

Beth nodded and told her, "Yes! You have baby!"

Rachel looked at Finn with her eyebrows raised. He told her, "Beth wants us to have a baby so she has someone to play with I think."

Rachel gave a light chuckle that was music to Finn's ears. She said, "Finny and I are going to have lots of babies in the future. We just don't know how soon in the future that is going to be. But you have him, me and your daddy to play with until we have babies."

Beth pouted. "Baby!"

Rachel squeezed her. "Finny and I want to get married before we have babies, sweet thing. You will get to be a flower girl. What do you think about that?"

She smiled. "Flowers?"

Finn sat down on the end of the bed. "Yep. Lots of flowers and you will get to toss them everywhere."

Beth seemed to like that. Finn told her, "Why don't you go see your daddy? I want to talk to Rachy." Beth gave them both a hug before she toddled out the room and they heard her yell for Puck when she reached the stairs.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and said, "I'm sorry about this morning and now."

"I get it. You are sad. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you please marry me? Please?"

Finn told her, "You know how hard it would be for me to still work at the school if we were married. You want me to still help with Glee, right?"

"I just want to be with you!"

"Baby…"

"No! If you don't want to be with me I get it."

"Stop it! Rach, there is no one I want to be with more than you. I just don't' want to see you throw away your dreams to marry me."

"My dream is to marry you! If I'm not married to you, nothing else matters!"

"Here's the deal. We can get married at 17 without consent in Ohio. You are going to be 17 in December. Can you wait until then? I'll save all the money I make from school and we can use that for an apartment because my mom won't let us live here when we get married most likely. Can we do that? What are you going to do about New York?"

She looked at him. "New York doesn't matter anymore. We can go visit, but I don't have to go to school there. Being with you is more important. I can teach theatre to little kids and I can take classes for that at Lima University. I just don't want to miss out on you."

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't going to miss out on me? We have waited this long that isn't going to change anything if we wait a while longer."

"I don't want to take you away from your mom."

"What?"

"You and Carole are so close. I don't want to take you from her. I didn't spend as much time with my mom as I wish I would have. I don't want you to say that as well in the future."

Now they were getting somewhere. Rachel was afraid that the same thing that happened to Marie would happen to his mom. He said, "Baby, nothing is going to happen to my mom. She isn't going to let anything happen until she gets to see the beautiful babies that we are going to be making in the coming years."

"Finn! My mom had an aneurysm. You never know when or if those are going to occur. We aren't guaranteed a tomorrow! Life isn't fair!" Finn took Rachel in his arms and held her. It was killing him inside that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better or make this any easier. They sat like that for most of the evening until they were finally able to make Rachel eat something.


	26. My Dream

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. Real life got in the way. I just got home for the summer and started a new job. I don't know how much time I'll have to write now. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's short, but t's an update. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and any ideas you may have as to what you want to see in the future of this story. I'm running out of places to go with it. Enjoy!**

Puck and Rachel couldn't believe how many people knew and loved their mother. The funeral services had had so many people in attendance that they didn't know or didn't think had a connection to their mother. They were able to see how important of a person their mother was.

Finn had stuck to his word. He was there for anything that they needed. He was Beth's occupier, Rachel's shoulder to cry on and Puck's saving grace when it came to calming Rachel down. He had said he would do anything for them and he was determined to stick to that.

The funeral had ended, everyone was starting to leave. Mike, Santana, and the rest of the New Directions were the last ones left besides Carole and Burt. Puck had occupied himself with taking care of Beth. Everyone else was trying to bring Rachel out of the hole that she had dug herself into. Even Santana was included in that. Puck had threatened her if he did anything to hurt his sister she would regret ever being born. She knew that Puck wasn't joking about that.

Everyone was cleaning up from the lunch that was held afterwards when they looked up to see that Quinn Fabrey was walking in the door. Rachel looked up from her spot next to Finn and Jake. She clung to the two of them.

Puck handed Beth over to Carole as he stood and walked over to Quinn. He practically growled as he said, "You have some nerve to be here, Fabrey. Get out!"

She looked at him innocently and said, "You aren't happy to see me, Noah?"

"You have no right to call me Noah. Get out! I don't want you here. After the way you treated my sister and just gave away our baby without seeing if that was what I wanted, I want NOTHING to do with you."

Quinn looked at the little girl in Carole's arms and said, "You got her. We can be a family."

"I don't ever want to be a family with you. I have all the family I need right here. Now, leave. I have a lot going on and the last thing I need is Fabrey drama to top it all off."

Puck didn't see her coming. Rachel came over and said, "Oh, before you go I have a few things of my own to say to you."

Quinn asked, "What makes you think I want to listen to you?"

Rachel walked over to her and slapped her across the face. She told her, "That s for all of those years of school that you made my life a living nightmare. That is for belittling me and making me feel as if I wasn't worth the air that I was breathing. I just want you to see that you don't affect me any longer. I have an amazing boyfriend who reminds me that I am worth it. I have a big brother that is willing to stand up for me to people like you. The only thing that I can see that is good that came from you is my beautiful niece that is luckily more like my brother than she is you."

The whole room was silent. They were all silently applauding Rachel for finally having the courage to stand up for herself. Finn walked over to Rachel and said, "Now that Rachel has said what she needed to say I think it is time for you to leave. This is not the time for you to make everything about you."

Quinn's mouth gapped open as she looked at all the people in the room, including people that had once been her friends. Burt and Carole came over after Carole handed Beth over to Puck. Burt said, "It is time for you to leave. If you don't leave I'm afraid that I am going to have to call someone that can force you to leave."

Quinn finally started to head towards the door. Once they heard the door close everyone came running over to Rachel. Santana was the first to say something. She said, "Dang, Little Puckerman! That was legit!"

Puck laughed as he wrapped one arm around his little sister and said, "Satan, what are you talking about? She is my little sister. Of course she is awesome. It is about time that she stood up for herself."

Rachel chuckled. "I may have gone overboard with the slap, but it felt awesome to finally stand up for myself. I have always wanted to do it, but never had the courage to."

Finn kissed her cheek and said, "You did great, babe. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Finny."

Carole said, "I don't condone violence, but it is about time that you told people how you really feel, honey. I'm proud of you. Your mother would be proud of you as well."

Rachel told her, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hummel. It just kind of happened. I don't know what came over me. I would have never done something like that normally."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart. Just promise me that you are going to stand up for yourself more now."

Rachel chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

"And that is Carole to you."

"Yes Carole."

"Okay. Let's get to dessert." All of the teenagers laughed and were ready to get to the amazing desserts that Carole was known for.

* * *

Rachel was lying in bed when Finn laid down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her softly. He told her, "I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself today."

Rachel looked up at him and said, "It was now or never. I am finally starting to see that life is too short to let people walk all over you. I'm sorry."

Finn took her hand. "Why are you sorry, baby?"

"For pushing this whole getting married thing. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can and be able to call you my husband. We never know if we are going to get a tomorrow, but I know that I want to spend all of my tomorrows with you."

Finn pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Rach."

"No. I get it."

"You know all of the rumors that people will start if we get married."

"Doesn't it look like I care about rumors? Have I ever? I have been the butt of so many jokes and rumors throughout my life. It's a normal occurrence for me. I understand if you don't feel that way."

"You know I love you more than anything in the world. I just want to make you happy, but I want to do it the right way. I want you to get to live out all of your dreams. I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams."

"You don't get it. You ARE my dream. Spending the rest of my life with you is my dream. Having a family with you is my dream. Just being with you in general is my dream."

Rachel rolled over and looked away from him. He snuggled into her back and said, "I want to be with you, too."

"But you are having doubts."

Finn made Rachel look at him. "Rachel! I may have a lot of doubts, but you will never be one of them. I have never loved anyone other than you. That is never going to change. I have all intentions of marrying you."

Rachel raised her voice. "Why not now?!"

"You are still in high school, Rachel. That is like illegal or something."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Who is going to tell anyone? Plus, I'm an orphan. No one is going to check up on it. You are only 18."

"You are 16, Rach."

"I don't care!"

"I know you don't."

"Fine. Forget it. I'm going to sleep."

"Rachel." From that point on she ignored him. It broke his heart that she was so upset, but what else could he do? He didn't want to get arrested or killed by Puck. He wanted to be able to be there for her and with either of those options he couldn't be there for her when she needed him most. He knew things were only going to get harder from there.


	27. Fights

**It has been way too long. This chapter is just something. I wasn't sure where to go with things. I haven't wrote for a while so I'm sorry in advance for this not being the best. I'm running out of ideas. If you have any let me know. I hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks!**

It had been a couple of days since Puck and Rachel's mom's funeral. Puck had put all of his energy into taking care of Beth and trying not to think about anything else. Rachel had moved her things into the guest room of the Hummel's that was still available. She had secluded herself from pretty much everyone, but Beth. That was all she knew to do.

Finn was getting ready to go to work. Rachel had decided that she wasn't ready to go back yet and no one pressed her on the matter. Rachel had yet to come down for breakfast. Puck was helping Beth when he finally asked Finn, "What happened between you and my sister? You haven't been sickening cute and she is sleeping in the extra room."

Finn sighed and told him, "I made her mad. Nothing I say is right."

"What did you do?"

"On the whole marriage thing I told her we couldn't. She thinks I have doubts about the two of us and now she's mad. She's only 16. I could get arrested for that and you would kill me. It's kind of hard to be with her at all when I'm dead."

Puck snorted. "I wouldn't kill you. I would just beat you up so much you would wish you were dead."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Either way I want to be healthy and be with her. I told her after she gets out of high school we would go to New York and all that stuff, but now that isn't good enough. She is afraid that if we don't get married that I'm just going to up and disappear or something."

"She's taking all of this with mom pretty hard. She thinks now that all the people she loves are going to go away or something. Dude, just be patient with her."

"I'm trying, but I don't know what to do. It's like she wants nothing to go with me now."

"Give her time. She'll see that what she wants is not going to happen for a while and things will be better off that way."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then it looks like you are going to be a married man soon."

Finn paled. "What?"

Puck laughed. "I'm just kidding. Calm down, man."

Beth looked up at Finn and said, "Finny, silly!"

Puck chuckled. "He is, isn't he, pretty girl?"

Finn scooped the little girl up in his arms and said, "But you still love me, right?"

Beth gave Finn a big sticky kiss on the side of his cheek and said, "Love Finny!"

Finn smiled and told her, "Thanks, Bethy. I needed that."

Puck told him, "Go get ready, dude. You have to get to work. Burt is giving me a couple more days off to be with this little stinker."

"You are right. I need to get to work." As Finn was going up to his room he saw Rachel making her way down the stairs. He asked, "What are you doing, Rach?"

She told him, "I'm going to school. I can't hide away in your home for the rest of my life."

"It hasn't been a full week yet, babe. Everyone will understand if you don't go back until Monday."

"I'm going back today. You have no need to worry about me. I will be just fine. I don't have DOUBTS about my ability to do things."

It felt like she had punched him in the stomach. He said, "Umm… Okay. I guess you will be riding with Kurt. Have a good day. I'll see you in Glee I guess." He lowered his head and walked to his room to finish getting ready.

* * *

Rachel felt bad for the way she had talked to Finn. It was one of the first conversations the two of them had had in days and she talked to him in such a hateful way. She was sad and just wanted her boyfriend to hold her, but he didn't understand. There was always that lingering feeling that he didn't love her like she thought he did. She knew when they got home from school they really needed to have a talk.

Most of the day had gone pretty uneventful for Rachel. Most of her teachers had been easy on her and told her how sorry they were. Now it was time for Glee. She hadn't seen Finn since that morning when they ran into each other in the hallway.

Rachel sat down and Ryder came over. She rolled her eyes but tried to stay pleasant. He said, "Hi Rachel."

"Hello Ryder."

"I'm so sorry about your loss."

"I really appreciate it. I'm doing okay. I miss her though."

"Of course. I still miss my dad."

"Oh."

"He passed away right before me, my mom and my sister moved here."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's all good. If you need anything let me know."

"I will. Thank you." The two of them shared a hug as Finn walked in the room.

* * *

Finn was at a loss of words. All he saw was his girlfriend or fiancée; he didn't know what to call her these days, hugging someone else. He said, "Hey everyone. Let's welcome back Rachel. Today we are going to sing songs about lost love." Everyone just looked at each other. He went on to say, "I know it's a downer, but it something that all of us have been through at some point or another."

Finn looked up to see Rachel staring him in the face. He knew this wasn't going to go over well and they would be sure to have a long conversation when they got home.

After Glee was over Rachel was about to walk past Finn. She didn't understand what he was doing. They were singing songs about lost love and he was watching her the entire class. She didn't think things were that bad. Before she could get past her he grabbed her arm. He told her, "I told Kurt you are riding home with me. You aren't going to get away from talking about us this time."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rachel. You have ignored me the last few days. This morning what you said was like a punch to the gut. If you don't want to be with me anymore just tell me. There is no use in going around it like we are now. I'm sure you and Ryder would be very happy together. You could have cute little babies and whatever."

Rachel slapped his cheek and yelled, "Stop it! You don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw you and Ryder all cozy as I came in today. You didn't seem to mind it."

"Shut up! You don't know what you saw! He was talking to me about losing his dad before he moved her. We shared an innocent hug. That is all it was!"

"But…"

"But nothing! You have been avoiding me the last few days. You didn't fight me when I told you that I was going to move out of your room into the guest room. You haven't tried to talk to me about what we are going through the last week. You just gave up."

"I didn't give up, you did. Just because I don't want to get married right now."

"You made it sound like I was some kind of jail bait and you didn't want that. What else am I supposed to do except stay away from you."

Finn stepped closer to her and said, "You aren't jail bait. You are wonderful."

"I just don't feel like I am. I don't know what to feel about anything these days. I'm so lost."

"That is what I am here for."

"But you haven't been here."

"That is going to change now. I don't want to lose you. I want to be the one you go to for all your problems. I love you."

"I love you too, but I just don't know what to do about things right now. You thought I was moving on from you with Ryder. He is a nice guy, but he will be nothing more than a friend. He's not my type. You are the only type I have. I just need time, Finn. I want to go home."

He looked down at his feet. He felt like an idiot as he said, "Okay."

The two of them walked out to his truck and were on their way home.

* * *

Finn was sitting in the living room. Rachel had locked herself in her room and Puck was putting Beth to bed. Carole came in and sat next to him. She asked, "Okay. What is going on with you and Rachel? We used to talk all the time. Now start talking. I'm still your mother and I care about what is going on in your life."

"Well, I messed things up."

"Continue."

"Rachel had that whole idea of marriage in her head. I told her it was like illegal or something. She thinks that I have doubts about how much I love her. So we haven't really been talking lately. I walked into Glee today and she was hugging some guy. I may have said something about her moving on quickly or something. She may have slapped me and yelled at me."

"Oh, Finn. Don't you realize that she just lost her mother. She has a lot going on right now and she is trying to figure things out. You have to be patient with her and understanding. I know you have to think that it is crazy that she would want to get married all of a sudden, but that is something that I kind of understand. After your father passed away I was afraid I was going to lose you or anyone else that I was close to."

"Mom, she is 16. I just don't understand why it is me. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her, but I didn't think we would be making this step this early. I guess I'm scared that I'll do something that will mess things up. I can't lose her mom. I just can't. I need her. She understands me more than anyone ever has, but I screwed that up. I'm sorry. I just don't want her to wake up two years from now being pregnant or something and not want to be with me anymore. There is no one else I would ever want to have kids with, but I don't know anything about being a dad or a husband for that matter. I didn't have a role model for that."

Carole wrapped her arms around her son. "Honey, you are a wonderful young man. What you said to her could have been said a different way, but you are doing what you need to do. You just need to explain this to Rachel."

"But nothing I say ever comes out right. Mom, I can't lose her. I just can't. I'm going to marry her someday, but I don't know if I could give her everything she deserves if it was tomorrow or something."

The two of them heard someone clear their throat. Finn looked up to see Rachel. She softly told him, "I love you, too. I'm sorry that I have been so hard to handle lately. I'm just trying to figure out what I am going to do with my life from here. I just know that all I want is to spend whatever happens with you."

Finn stood up and went to Rachel. He took her in his arms and led her up to his room where she spent the night for the first time in too long for his liking.


	28. Together Forever

**Thank you for sticking with me as I work through this awful writers block that I have. I hope you enjoy where this takes you. This chapter is more of filler as I figure out where exactly I want to take this. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Those of you that always review always make my day and make writing so much more enjoyable. So, here it is!**

It was December. Rachel was finally seventeen. No matter how hard Finn, Carole, Kurt, Puck and anyone else had tried they could not talk Rachel out of wanting to get married then. Finn loved her and knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but he didn't want to be the reason for her missing out on anything in life. After many late night conversations with his mom and Rachel, they had decided to get married, live with the Hummels/Puck/Beth until the summer when Rachel and Finn would both have the opportunity to get full time jobs to start saving for their own place.

Finn and Rachel were standing outside of city hall. Finn hated that this was going to be where they were going to get married. He wanted to give Rachel the biggest, most special wedding that he could. He wanted it to be as amazing as she was to him. Rachel didn't care. She just wanted to be married to Finn and know that he would always be hers to wake up next to in the morning.

Finn squeezed her hand and asked, "Do you really want to do this? It's your birthday. We can celebrate and do something else. There is still time to decide that you want Kurt to plan us a huge wedding that we don't have the money to spend on."

Rachel told him, "This is what I want. I don't care about a big wedding. I just want to be with you and the most important people in our lives. I don't want anything big, I just want meaningful. We can go home tonight and celebrate with them. That is all that I want."

"As long as this is what you want. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to regret anything when it comes to the two of us."

"Never. You are everything I have ever wanted. It is always going to be that way."

"Okay. I just wanted to put that out there and give you the chance to change your mind. We are destined to get married, but it doesn't have to be today. We are going to have so much time."

"I want to today, Finn, but if you don't want to I get it."

"I want to marry you, but I want you to be sure. You still have a year and a half left of school, Rach."

"I know that. I just know that having you there will make things better."

Rachel got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Finn. She said, "I love you more than you will ever know. I know we are getting married young, but if anyone can make it work it is us. We have already been through so much that anything else that the world has to throw at us will be nothing."

Finn chuckled. "You better knock on some wood baby. There are so many other things that could happen."

"But I would have you to go through it with." Finn kissed the top of her head and held her to his chest. He loved this girl more than anything in the world and it was hard to believe that she was going to be all his.

Puck walked over and asked, "Can I talk to my sister?"

Finn told him, "Sure, man. I'll be over talking to my mom." Finn kissed Rachel again and left the two of them to talk.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel and asked, "Are you really sure about this? You don't have to get married right now. I really don't understand why you want to."

"After losing mom it is so real that you are never guaranteed a tomorrow. I want to be with Finn. I want to be his wife. I know I am only seventeen, but that doesn't mean that I love him any less than someone that twenty five."

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. I want you to have everything in the world. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Noah. I'm still going to be here to help with Beth. I'm still going to be your sister and here to keep you out of trouble."

Puck laughed. "Good to know. I have already threatened Finn that if he does anything to hurt you I will let him have it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know Finn. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"I know, but it is my job as the big brother to threaten the guy."

"Well, you have done your job. You can stop now."

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel and told her, "I will always be here if you need me even if you have a husband."

"I know that. I'm so thankful for that. Now can we go so I can get married?"

"I guess so if you are so serious about it."

The two of them walked over to the small group that had showed up to support Finn and Rachel in this step of their lives.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch. Everyone had come to spend some time with them to celebrate their new life together. Finn had his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder as he said, "I get to sleep next to you tonight and wake up to you in the morning."

Rachel chuckled. "You get to do that for the rest of our lives hopefully."

"The only time I want it to be any differently is if you are having our babies. Then I'll be sitting in a chair next to your bed watching you sleep."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "You are adorable. How did I get so lucky?"

Finn smiled. "I don't know about luck on your end. I'm the lucky one."

Puck and Jake came walking over to them. Jake asked, "Can you two stop being so cute? It's making the rest of us sick."

Rachel told him, "Shut up you two. You are just jealous that I found the most amazing person to spend the rest of my life with."

Puck told her, "Umm… You keep thinking that. You are a married 17 year old."

"But I'm a happy married 17 year old."

"Okay…"

Finn told them, "I'm really glad you guys were there for us today."

Jake said, "You have to be crazy to think that I would miss seeing my little sister get married."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm only a month younger than you are."

"But that still makes you younger than I am. So, I have the right to call you that."

"Whatever, big brother." Rachel burst out laughing.

Carole came in the living room and said, "I can't believe that the two of you are really married. I finally have the daughter I always wanted. There is no one else I would rather have for my son."

Rachel smiled and got up to hug her mother in law.

The rest of the night was spent together with all of the people that meant the most to them. Rachel almost forgot that she would be going back to school at the beginning of the year as a married woman, but she couldn't have been happier to be a Hudson. She would get to spend the last year and a half of high school with the name that she had always wanted. It was going to be something to get used to for sure.


	29. Back To School

**My mind still can't comprehend that Cory is gone. I know I haven't written in a while, but life has gotten in the way. I want to continue this story because I know Cory would want it. So many people are giving up on writing, but I feel this is what Cory would want. I hope you enjoy where this goes. I don't know when the next update will be, but it will be updated. Thank you for reading. RIP Cory.**

Finn and Rachel had been married for two weeks. It was time for both of them to start school at their schools. Truth be told, Rachel wasn't looking forward to going to school without Finn at her side. She didn't know how people were going to take the news of her marriage and new last name. she knew there would be rumors started and she didn't know how she was going to deal with them without Finn in a close proximity.

Finn rolled over and kissed Rachel like he had every morning that they had been married. He said, "Good morning, baby. How did you sleep?"

Rachel smiled. "I always sleep well with you by my side. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. I had the perfect dream about our future."

"Oh? Do share."

"I think I'll wait."

"That isn't fair." Rachel pouted.

Finn chuckled. "Come on, Rach."

"I want to know."

"You will know eventually. We have to get ready for school. I'm not looking forward to you going by yourself today."

"I'm not either, but I'll be okay."

"I know that Jake won't let anything happen to you. I have already threatened him when he was over yesterday."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Puck has threatened him, too. Poor guy doesn't have a chance."

"He'll be alright. He had to have realized that he was going to be enlisted to watch out for you since Puck and I can't be there."

"I'm a big girl, Finn."

"I know, but that still doesn't mean that I don't want to make sure that you are okay and no one bothers you. I love you too much for that."

Rachel smiled. "You are precious. We really do need to get up and get ready for school."

"I'm going to drop you off before I go to school. Kurt said he would bring you home with him after school. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"It's not like we aren't going to be seeing a lot of each other, Finny."

"I know. I just have gotten used to seeing a lot of each other in the last couple of weeks. Get ready, when summer hits I am going to take you on the honeymoon that you deserve."

"I'm looking forward to it." The two of them got up and started getting ready for their days.

Rachel was walking into the school building. Jake had met her at the door. She was walking in with Jake, Marley, Kurt and Mercedes. She was thankful to have people there for her when she wasn't sure how the day was going to progress.

The five of them were walking when they were stopped when Rachel was met with a slushy to the face and a jock saying, "Welcome to school, Mrs. Hudson. When is the baby due? Any names picked out?"

Jake stepped up and said, "Leave my sister alone! You have no right to make up fake stories about her."

"Way to stand up for your sister and her child. That has to be illegal or something whatever they are doing."

Rachel exclaimed, "Shut up!" She went running towards the bathroom. She had to get away from the looks and the whispers of the students and teachers in the halls.

Rachel burst into the bathroom. She tried to lock herself in a stall, but she couldn't before Mercedes and Marley stopped her. Mercedes took her in her arms and let her cry. Rachel asked, "Why do people care about my life and what I decide to do with it? It's none of their business."

Mercedes told her, "I know, honey. You and Finn have something that everyone is jealous of. They just wish they could have what the two of you have."

"I just want everyone to mind their own business and leave me alone."

Marley told Rachel, "Rachel, it is all going to be okay. Lets get that slushy out of your hair before it gets really hard. Just remember that you will always have all of us in Glee to back you up."

"I'm so thankful for that. I really appreciate you guys helping me."

Mercedes smiled. "It isn't a problem, Mrs. Hudson." Rachel couldn't help but smile when she heard her friend use her new given name. It just made everything else worth while.

The girls got Rachel cleaned up and made their way to class.

Finn was walking campus trying to find his class when his phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Jake. He knew that that wasn't a good sign. He picked up, "Hello?"

Jake said, "Hey man. I just wanted to give you a heads up that Rach got slushied as soon as we walked in the door this morning. There wasn't anything that I could do to stop it. I wanted to beat the crap out of the guy, but I knew that Figgins would suspend me and then I really wouldn't be able to watch out for her."

"Jake, you are a good brother and friend. I am so glad you are there for Rach. How did she handle it?"

"Okay for the most part. Marley and Mercedes followed her to the bathroom to help her clean up. I was surprised that Kurt didn't make his way there as well."

Finn chuckled. "I kind of am, too. Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to her about it when I get home this afternoon. Text me if anything else happens."

"I will."

"Thanks again."

"She's family. We stick together. Know that I'm here for you too. You are family now."

"Thank you so much, man."

"No big deal. See ya Finn."

"Later Jake."

Finn hung up. He hated to hear that Rachel was having a rough day. He was just glad that she had people there for her that would help her through everything.

At five Finn walked in the door to the smell of dinner. He walked in the kitchen to find Rachel cooking. He said, "Hey babe. You're making dinner tonight?"

"It was a rough day. I needed something else to put my mind on. I talked your mom into taking a break for the night and letting me take care of dinner for everyone. Plus, lately I have felt like I haven't been pulling my weight around here. I wanted to do something."

"You are doing everything you need to be doing, Rach. You have a lot going on. Tell me about what happened at school today. I wish I could have been there for you today. I'm not doing my job of protecting you like a husband should."

Rachel stepped away from what she was doing and wrapped her arms around Finn. She told him, "You shouldn't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. It's high school. People are just mean. I know that much. Kurt, Jake, Mercedes and Marley were there for me today. It's okay. I just want to forget about my day. How was your first day of college."

Finn smiled. "It went pretty well. I just wish there was a way for you to be there."

"I just have a year left. This is when the age difference isn't so fun."

Finn chuckled. "You have that right, babe. Now, lets get dinner finished so I can spend some time with my favorite girl."

Rachel blushed. "I think that sounds perfect. I have been looking forward to time with you all day."

"Then lets get to it." The two of them finished making dinner not realizing that Carole had been standing in the doorway watching the interaction between the two newlyweds. She knew the two of them were going to be okay.


	30. Quarrel

**Thank you for being so patient with me. I was having a really hard time getting this one out there. I hope it is something you enjoy. I had to get this out there before I get started on homework since I started school earlier this week. I'm trying my best. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm trying to work my way through missing Cory and everything else going on in my life. Let me know what you think and leave any kind of ideas you have. I have an idea that was left to me that I'm going to try to incorporate into the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Rachel and Finn had now been married for a month. They were falling into a routine when it came to finding time for each other and working on their schoolwork. They didn't have as much time together as they wished they did, but they did the best that they could with the time that they got.

Things were getting easier for Rachel at school. People realized that it would only hurt them if they messed with her after Jake had beat up a hockey player for putting baby bottles in Rachel's locker and telling her that "they might come in handy soon." After he came back to school with two black eyes, a broken nose and an apology everyone was extremely nice to Rachel.

Rachel was home from school and more than ready to see her husband. It had been a long day of tests and silent, judging glances from people. She was in need of some relaxing and carefree time with the man that she loved. When she walked in the door she found Beth in the kitchen with Carole. Rachel smiled and said, "Hey little B!"

Beth smiled and said, "Rach!"

Rachel went to the little girl and took her in her arms. She asked, "Did you have a good day today?"

Beth giggled and nodded.

Rachel said, "Good afternoon, Carole. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Carole told her, "No honey. I have everything under control here. You should go relax before dinner. I can feel the tension of your day from here."

"I'm fine. I want to do something to help you. I owe you so much for taking Puck, Beth and I in. Not to mention not committing me to some kind of institution for wanting to marry your son at such a young age."

"I'll be the first to say that I wasn't very happy about the whole thing, but I'm glad the two of you have each other. I'm so sorry if I have ever made you feel like you aren't welcome here, but you are. All three of you are. You are the daughter that I never had. Noah is my third son. Little Beth here is getting me ready for when I am a grandma. I am expecting that to be a long time from now."

"That won't be happening any time soon. We have so much more ahead of us. I still have to get through next year of school, graduate and then start college classes before we talk about that."

"Good. I know you and Finn have plans to move out this summer, but you don't have to. Burt and I aren't going to make you move out. I like to have the two of you close."

Rachel smiled. "We won't be going very far. You and Burt don't need to be caring for four teenagers and a baby."

"I think you should at least wait until you are graduated from high school. Finn got to live his high school years to the fullest and you deserve the same."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Speaking of my dear husband, where is he?"

"He and Noah are in the basement playing video games."

Rachel asked Beth, "You want to go down and see daddy and Uncle Finn, princess?"

Beth smiled and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Rachel chuckled as the two of them made their way to the basement stairs.

* * *

Rachel and Beth hit the bottom of the stairs and could hear Finn laughing as he told Puck how terrible he was doing on the video game. Beth jumped from Rachel's arms and went running towards the two guys. Finn grunted and Puck said, "Hey Bumblebee! Uncle Finn and I are playing a game. I'll play with you later."

Beth pouted as she looked up at Finn and her dad. Finn asked, "Babe, can you come get her? We are almost to a new high record."

Rachel was furious. She scooped Beth up in her arms and said, "Come on Bethy! We don't want to see these stinky boys anyway. We'll go play." It sounded like something you would say playfully, but there was nothing playful to Rachel's tone.

After Rachel had gotten out of the room, Puck slapped Finn on the back of his head, "Are you stupid?"

"What did I do?"

"That answers my question. You totally just blew off your wife. We could have paused the game, dude. She looked drained and you didn't even pay any attention to it. You kind of suck as a husband right now."

"Come on man. "

"No. You come on. That's your wife and you pushed her aside for a video game. That's messed up, even to me. So that means its really bad."

"How bad do you think I dug myself into a hole?"

"Knowing my sister, you have a lot of butt kissing to do. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go see my girl. You have to make things right with yours."

Finn sighed and knew that Puck was right for once.

Finn walked into the living room to find Rachel with Beth on her lap. She said, "I'm so glad that I have you, Bethy. I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with yucky boys all the time. I love you for being my little princess."

Finn put his hand to his chest and said, "Ouch! I'm not yucky am I?"

Rachel glared at him and said, "The yuckiest."

"Babe…"

"Don't babe me. You have a video game to get to, don't you?"

Puck held up his hand and said, "Stop! I'm getting my child out of the middle of this lovers quarrel of yours. Come on bumblebee, lets go see if we can help Ms. Carole with dinner."

Finn walked over to Rachel and said, "Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You want to know whats wrong? You are! I come home in hopes of actually seeing my husband to find him playing some stupid game with my brother that is apparently more important than me. That is lovely."

"Rach… What is going on?"

"I'm tired. School is kicking my butt, I have to be afraid that Jake is going to beat up anyone that looks at me the wrong way and all my teachers are starting to treat me like an invalid because even they are believing the rumors that I'm pregnant. I just wanted to come home to my husband, have him tell me everything was going to be okay and not have to worry about any of those things for the evening, but I'm not important enough to pause a ridiculous, mind rotting game for. Not to mention you pushed Beth away as if she was a burden. Finn, she is young. You can't put things her mind like she doesn't matter or she gets in the way. I know what its like from experience."

Finn's head hung. "I'm so sorry. We were really into it. College is hard and game night with Puck was a way for me to let go. All the other kids at school go out and get wasted. I can't do that. I'm married and have a job. I just need to have a break every once in a while."

That hit Rachel the wrong way. "I really am a burden. Im sorry that I'm ruining college for you. We haven't been married very long. You can file for an annulment. I'm sorry that I am in your way of having fun." She couldn't even look at Finn as she went running to their room. Anyone could hear the slam of the door.

* * *

Puck came in to find Finn sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Puck said, "I take it you didn't fix things."

Finn looked up at him with swollen eyes and told him, "I'm a screw up. I really messed up, man. I don't know how to fix it."

"Go out and buy her a bouquet of lilies. Those are her favorite. Then take them to her door and tell her that you are an idiot and you didn't know what you were saying. Apologize and tell her that you love her. Toss in something about how beautiful she is and you hope that your future kids have her looks."

"You really think t hat will work?"

"If you don't believe me, ask your mom. I really don't think she is very happy right now."

It wasn't two seconds later that Carole came in and asked, "What did you do?"

"Mom…"

"What did you do to that poor girl? She had a bad day and she has to come home to a husband that says something stupid and makes her day worse. Finn, I thought I raised you to be a gentleman."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't. I don't know. Puck and I were playing video games and we were really into it."

"If you could have seen how excited she was to be home to see you."

"I messed up."

"Yes you did. Now it is your job to fix it. I ldon't want to hear anymore door slamming around here. I want you to make things up with her. I love Rachel."

"So do I."

"Glad we got that straight. Now figure out what you are going to do to get your good husband stnadings back."

* * *

Rachel was lying in bed feeling sorry for herself for the most part. She really missed her mom, but she didn't want to say anything to anyone about it. She really did feel bad about going off on Finn the way that she did, but couldn't he see that she wanted to spend time with him? They hardly got to spend anytime together and then he decides that video games are more important. That just rubbed her the wrong way.

Then she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway with a big bouquet of lilies. She wanted to smile and welcome her over with open arms, but it was harder to do than that. The things he had said bothered her.

Finn walked closer to the bed and said, "Rach… Please talk to me. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have dropped what I was doing and gave you all my attention. Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am to have you as my wife and in my life in general. You are beautiful and talented. I know our kids are going to be just like you in every way. What more could a guy want in life?"

Rachel rolled over to look at him at that point. "I'm sorry I reacted the way that I did, but I miss you. I feel like I hardly ever get to see you. I know you and Noah need time, but I just feel like being selfish sometimes and all I want is to have you all to myself."

Finn gave her his famous half smirk. "Oh, baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry if I have make you feel like you don't matter. You mean so much to me. I promise from now on we will have our time before I waste my time on video games."

"No. you deserve that time, too. I was just feeling down and I took it out on you and Noah. I guess I don't only owe you an apology, but him as well."

"What's the matter, baby?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. What is going on?"

"I miss my mom. I'm just having a hard time dealing today."

"Honey. I'm so sorry. Come here." Finn took her in his arms and held her just as she hoped he would as soon as she got home. Before she knew what she was going she was sobbing in his arms. He was rubbing comforting circles on her back, but he wished there was more he could do for her. It wasn't easy to lose someone that meant so much to you.

Rachel looked up at him and said, "Im sorry. Its just hitting me that she didn't see me get married, she wont see me graduate and she wont get to meet our kids."

"She did nad will get to see all of those things. Puck and I are still here for you. I'm sorry that I've been a crap husband lately and haven't seen how much you are hurting."

"I haven't been very open about it, so I deserve it. I just hate that I took it out on your earlier."

"I needed you to so that I could realize just how much you needed me to be the husband I should have been all along. Tomorrow you are mine all day long. We are going to have a date day with no kind of interuptions whatsoever."

Rachel smiled. "I would like that a lot. That sounds like the perfect day to me."

"Great. Lets go down and get something to eat. Then we'll come back up here and start our date day early."

Rachel chuckled. "I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

Finn held out her hand for her to take so they could go downstairs.

* * *

The two of them walked into the dining room to find that everyone else was almost finished with dinner. Rachel said, "I need to apologize to all of you for the way that I behaved earlier this afternoon."

Puck told her, "We all have bad days, Rach. Sometimes we just need other people to help us through them."

"You are right. I have been bad at letting people know when I am having a hard time. I'm sorry for that."

Carole told her, "Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. We are all here if you need anything. You just have to let us know so that we can help you. I want you to be comfortable enough to talk to us about anything that is going on so that we can support you in whatever it is."

Burt spoke up and said, "I know I wasn't very welcoming to the idea of you and Finn getting married, but now I don't think I can see things a different way. You are a major part of this family and we want you to feel that way."

Rachel wiped at her cheek and said, "Thank you. I appreciate everything that you have done for me. I'm just having an off day and I didn't handle it the correct way."

Carole told her, "Stop worrying about that. I want the two of you to go in and get you a plate of food. Everyone is fine. The two of you need something to eat."

When Finn and Rachel went into the kitchen they found that a little table had been sat up with a candle and the flowers that Finn had got her. Finn chuckled and said, "I guess they didn't think I could apologize correctly so they figured they would help me out. Let me get that seat for you."

Rachel sat down as Finn got things ready for their dinner. She was so glad that she had the amazing people in her life that she did. The young couple had a nice dinner together and had a night alone just as Finn had promised.


	31. Information

**Sorry it took so long. School has started back up and I'm in my last year of college. This is the last chapter, but I'm going to put up random one shots to end the story. I just didn't want to do a huge time jump, so this is how I'm going to go about it. Thank you for reading and I hope you like what happens in the later chapters as a multi-part epilogue. So, don't count this story as finished yet. :) Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Rachel and Finn had come to an agreement. Finn would get to have his video game night with Puck every Wednesday night, but that still didn't mean that he wouldn't pause it when Rachel got home to give his wife some needed attention. Rachel didn't want to be that wife that was needy. She just wanted Finn to realize how important he was to her.

It had been about five months since Marie passed away and things were starting to fall into place, as well as they could anyway. Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room on a Saturday afternoon to themselves. Finn was holding Rachel to his side as they watched a movie when the phone rang.

Finn answered, "Hello?"

A man on the other said, "Hello. Is Rachel Hudson there?"

Finn didn't recognize the voice. He told him, "Hang on a moment, please."

Finn handed Rachel the phone and whispered, "They want to talk to you."

Rachel took the phone and said, "Hello?"

The man said, "Rachel. My name is Trevor Lucas. I was your mother's lawyer. I am again so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"I'm calling because I have her will and would like to go over it with you and your brother."

"He isn't home right now."

"Oh. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get to you. I wasn't sure where the two of you were staying and I came across something that stated that you are married."

"Yes. I got married in December."

"Congratulations. I guess if you don't have time to come down to the office we can do this over the phone. Your mother's will said to divide everything between you and your brother, which I figured the two of you had figured out. Then it comes to the house. It is paid off and debt free. She wanted the two of you to keep it. I don't know what you and your husband's plans are, but your mother was very adamant on keeping the house. The only payment will be electricity and mortgage. The loan payments are finished."

"Oh. I had no idea. We have been staying with my husband's family for the time being not really knowing what or where we are going."

"I would really think about living in the house. I really think it would mean a lot to your mother. She was a dear friend of mine."

"Oh. Thank you."

"I have all the paperwork. Just stop by my office sometime soon and I can show you everything. I am again so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I'm sure Noah and I will be by to see you soon."

"I look forward to seeing the two of you. Goodbye Rachel."

"Goodbye." Rachel hung up the phone and let out a big sigh.

Finn asked, "What's going on, babe?"

"That was my mom's lawyer. He was letting us know that the house is completely paid for except mortgage and utilities. My mom really wanted us to keep it. I'm going to talk to Noah and see what he wants to do. It would be nice to be in the house that we grew up in. We would have so many stories to tell Beth."

"What about we move in there then? It would give us our own space and all that. We are married. We need to have space."

"It's just as much Noah's as it is mine. That wouldn't be fair to him."

"The basement is finished with two bedrooms, a bathroom and all that. He and Beth could have that and we could have the top part."

Rachel thought about it. "We'll have to see what he wants to do. We will have to set some serious rules though. I know Noah and the kinds of things and people he would bring into that house."

"That was before Beth was involved though, babe."

"I guess, but still. Old habits die hard."

"We'll just have to talk about it and see."

"You really would move over there?"

"Sure. It would give us some more space. We would get out of mom and Burt's hair. I have a job that I can pay on utilities. Puck does, too."

"Then I'll get one so I can help out as well."

"We'll see about that." The two of them went back to watching the movie.

* * *

When Puck had gotten back home with Beth, he and Rachel had talked about it. They decided they liked Finn's idea. Now the three of them were waiting for Carole and Burt to get home to talk about it. They were still going to be close and would still come over, but the idea was becoming more and more appealing to all three of them.

Carole and Burt walked in and asked, "What are the three of you up to?"

Puck decided to be the one to tell them their plan. He said, "Ma's lawyer called today. The house is paid for and Ma really wanted us to live in it. We were thinking that we all have jobs that we might move back in there and see how it goes. It's not like we don't appreciate everything that you have done for us, but you don't need all the extras."

Burt told him, "You guys aren't just extras, you are family."

"Rach and I just hate having the two of you paying for us and all that. I especially don't like it because I brought in even extra costs for you because of Beth."

Carole told him, "We don't think that. If this is something that you really want to do. I just don't want you to think that we don't want you here. That isn't the case at all. We love having all of you here."

Rachel spoke up, "We love being here, but we just don't feel that it is right to sponge off of you like we have been. We want to try things on our own and see what happens."

"You will come back if it comes to be too much for you to handle, right?"

"Of course. We will still come over to visit and we'll cook you and Burt dinner as well."

Burt looked at Carole and said, "I think we should give them a chance to give it a try, Carole."

Carole sighed. "Fine! But if you ever need us we are still right here."

Finn hugged his mom and told her, "Thanks, mom. You will still see us, I promise."

* * *

Finn, Rachel, Puck and Beth moved back in the Puckerman house that weekend. It wasn't easy keeping up a house with three young adults and a child, but they made it work. They were so glad that they had made the decision to go back there. They lived up to their promises to Carole and Burt as well. They cooked them dinner once a week and went back to their house twice a week.

Finn and Rachel had the privacy that they had wanted all along, but were still a great help to their family. Things were just how they should have been for the young couple. They were very happy and had all that they could need at the time.


	32. Epilogue: Rachel's Graduation

**I know you have to be thinking that this is a mistake. Nope! This is an update. This is the first of the epilogue chapters. I'm not ready to see this story end because I can't end this since Cory is gone. It will be coming to an end, just not too soon. I started writing a story before Cory died that I have been writing in a notebook that I'll be posting at some point. Thank you for being so patient. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!**

Rachel was finally a high school graduate. Finn and Puck were finished with their third year of school. Things were moving so quickly, but Rachel couldn't have been happier to finally be on out of high school. They had been the longest two years with Finn and Puck there for her.

The ceremony was over and Rachel went running to her family. She hated that her mom wasn't there, but she was far from being alone. Finn, Carole, Burt, Kurt, Beth, puck and Jake were all there for her just like they had been for the last two years. She wrapped her arms around Finn and said, "I finally did it!"

Finn chuckled and said, "You sure did, babe. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks for everything for the last two years. I'm so glad I am married to you."

Finn smiled. "I'm glad that I'm married to you, too. We only have the rest of forever to be together from here."

"I couldn't be happier about that either."

Puck said, "Okay, break up this love fest. I want to hug my little sister and Beth is about to go crazy if Aunt Rachel doesn't pay attention to her."

Rachel laughed and hugged her big brother. Beth jumped into her arms and said, "Auntie Rach!"

Rachel smiled. The little four year old was her life. She meant the world to her and would do anything for the little girl. Rachel squeezed her and said, "Hey princess!"

"You were so good! You talked good."

Rachel laughed. She had never thought that she would be the valedictorian of her class, but she had come to realize that life, especially hers, was full of surprises. She had gotten to speak in front of many people that had never liked her and show them that no matter what she had been though, she had succeeded.

Finn told her, "Beth is right. You were great, babe. I'm so proud of you."

Carole spoke up, "We all are so proud of you, Rachel. You have grown up to be a successful young lady that is going to take the world by storm. New York isn't going to know what to do with you."

Burt told her, "Carole and I are just glad that you haven't given us any grandchildren yet."

Rachel walked over to Finn and he put his arm around her. Finn said, "About that… Rachel and I have something to tell all of you. It looks like we aren't going to be going to New York. Rachel got accepted to Ohio State. She is going to defer and go next spring."

Carole asked, "Why would you do that?"

Rachel said, "Well… Uh…"

Finn told them, "Rachel is pregnant. It isn't a scare this time. We went to the doctor yesterday. She's almost through her third month."

Puck lunged at Finn. Jake held him back, but looked like he wanted a piece of him as well. Rachel exclaimed, "Stop! I know it isn't the most opportune time, but this is happening. I'm going to be a mother in six months. It is just something we all have to get used to. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but there is nothing I can do to take it back. I know that Finn and I are going to love this baby unconditionally, no matter the timing."

Jake told her, "I'll be here for you. I can't wait to spoil my niece or nephew. The two of you are going to be great parents. I have faith in the two of you."

Carole wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry. The two of you are going to be good parents, but I can't help think that it is so soon."

Finn squeezed Rachel to his side and said, "We have been married for over two years. I know we are still young, but we have a place and we are doing pretty well in the money department. We are going to mess up at some point, but everyone does. We may be younger, but this could work out for us."

Puck told them, "I can't believe the two of you."

Rachel said, "You are one to talk. How can you say something like that? You have the perfect example of the good that can come from an unplanned pregnancy. I thought this would be something that you would be on my side for. I guess I was wrong again."

Finn kissed the top of her head. Burt said, "We love the two of you and we are going to be here for you. I'm just glad that the two of you waited until after she graduated."

Carole told them, "Tell me all you know about my grandbaby."

Rachel put her hand on her stomach for the first time and said, "The doctor says the baby is due about November the 14th. We go for an ultrasound in two months to find out the gender. We have an appointment next month. I have ultrasound pictures from yesterday in my purse if anyone wants to see them." Carole gasped and ran over to Rachel's side to see the pictures.

The family went out to eat to celebrate Rachel's graduation.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were lying bed later that night. Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel soundly on the lips. He told her, "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I can't wait to have our baby. It is going to be beautiful and smart just like you."

Rachel smiled up at him. "Don't sell yourself short. It is going to get good looks from you, too. I'm so glad you didn't freak out on me. I don't know what I would have done if you had."

"I have always wanted to have kids with you. This is just a dream come true for me. We are going to get through all of this together."

"You are precious. I'm a lucky girl to have you."

Finn scooted down the bed and got leveled with Rachel's stomach. He planted a kiss on it and said, "Hi baby. I'm your daddy. You were a surprise to your mommy and me, but we are going to love you more than you will ever know. We can't wait for you to get here and be with us. We are going to learn all kinds of cool things together. Your mommy is going to teach you to sing and dance. I'm going to teach you how to play the drums and talk to ladies the right way, that is if you are a boy. If you are a girl I guess I'll have tea parties with you if I have to. I love you already, peanut."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she realized just how lucky she really was to have someone like Finn Hudson in her life. He was all she had ever wanted and so much more. She couldn't wait to have a family with him and spend the rest of forever with him as well. It was all she had ever wanted.


End file.
